danse ta vie
by 4cece
Summary: Bella, une jeune fille part à New York ou elle pourra peut-être réaliser son rêve, devenir danseuse professionnelle. Au programme danse, amour, rivalité … Ce sera pour elle un parcours initiatique semer d’embuche. TOUS HUMAINS
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Salut, je m'appelle Isabelle Marie Swan, j'ai 19 ans et j'y vis pour encore quelques jours en Espagne.

Je suis passionnée de danse, j'ai commencé à mes 10 ans. Je zappai à la recherche d'un dessin animé à regarder et je suis tombé sur un ballet « le lac des cygnes ». J'étais fasciné par les danseurs et transporté par la musique. C'est à partir de la que j'ai découvert que la danse serait toute ma vie. J'ai commencé par la danse classique et quand j'ai déménagé en Espagne, j'ai commencé les danses latines. Autant, le classique est gracieux et classe autant les danses latines sont sensuelles et libératrices pour moi. Quand je pratique ces danses je ne suis plus la même Bella. C'est tellement plus mois. C'est grâce à cela que je pars au Etats-Unis. J'ai été accepté dans une grande école d'art la New York Art School et j'ai eu une bourse aussi.

Vous me direz que Swan ça fait pas très espagnol. C'est normal, je ne le suis pas, ma mère, Renée, a déménagé en Espagne à mes 10 ans, 2 ans après son divorce avec mon Charlie Swan. Lui est le shérif de la petite ville de Forks aux Etats-Unis. Mon frère, Emmet est resté avec lui, ils ont toujours été très proches et il a refusé catégoriquement de venir vivre en Espagne. Ma mère l'a obligé et comme c'est ma mère qui avait notre garde, mon père n'a rien plus faire. Mais Emmet à toujours été têtu et très déterminé. Il a vendu tout ses affaires pour se payer le billet de retour. Quand je vous disais qu'il était têtu. Après cet épisode ma mère s'est résigné et l'a laissé rester avec Charlie. Mais moi elle n'a jamais accepté. Malheureusement, bien que j'ai mon petit caractère, il n'est pas aussi fort que celui de Emmet donc j'ai du rester là-bas.

Je suis quelqu'un de timide et introvertie et assez complexée par mon corps. Il faut dire que je n'aime pas me faire remarquer. J'ai la peau très blanche, un vrai vampire comme me taquinait mon frère. Et je vi dans un pays ou tout le monde est mate de peau. Alors, on me remarque. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai été formé assez tôt. Vers 12 ans, j'avais déjà de la poitrine et les autres formes déjà bien affirmé. Ce qui m'a valu les railleries au début et ensuite des remarques gênantes (perverses) de la part des garçons. Je vivais assez bien. J'encaissai !

J'était passé relativement inaperçu malgré ma peau blanche. Je m'étais fait quelques amis donc Blanca avec qui je m'entendais vraiment bien. Nous avions le même caractère. Et à mes 17 ans, j'avais même eu un petit ami, Jacob. Ah Jacob, celui avec qui j'ai fait la plupart de mes première fois : premier baiser, première fois ou je me suis vraiment montrée à un homme, première fois que j'ai fait l'amour. Cela a duré un an et demie et on s'entendait à merveille. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à me sentir mieux dans mon corps. Je suis loin d'être vraiment à l'aise avec mon corps quand j'étai avec lui et quand je danse. C'est grâce à lui que j'avais trouvé un boulot qui me correspondait totalement. Jacob travaillait dans un bar qui faisait quelques fois des soirées spectacles. Au début, je n'étai pas très emballé à l'idée de faire un spectacle là-bas. Et c'est Jacob qui a eu l'idée de me faire danser derrière une toile et devant un projecteur de façon à ce qu'on ne voit que mon ombre en dansant. C'était vraiment parfait !!! J'ai eu pas mal de succès. Personne n'a jamais sut que s'était moi, seul Jacob, Blanca et le patron du bar savait. Jacob est un danseur comme moi et un fois, on a dansé ensemble au bar. Mais je me suis rendu compte que Jacob n'était qu'un ami. J'ai donc préféré être franche avec lui. Je lui ai parlé de ce que je ressentais et il a comprit apparemment. En fait, il ressentait la même chose que moi. Il avait juste peur de me blesser en me disant la vérité. Depuis il est devenu mon meilleur ami.

Ces quelques jours passèrent à une des ces vitesse. Dire au revoir à mes amis a été un vrai déchirement. Des câlins, des pleurs et je suis parti sans me retourner ou sinon je n'aurai pas eu la force de les laisser. Là, je suis dans l'avion en route pour la nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'on fait reviews, ceux qui m'on mit en alerte ou en favorite story ou autres chose. J'en suis ravi, je n'étai pas sûr de vouloir la continuer mais comme elle vous plait je vais la continuer.

Petit dédicace à celle qui a fait ma première review , merci mimily

Voici le 2ème chap, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chap 2

J'ai n'ai presque rien vu de mon voyage en avion. J'ai dormi les ¾ du temps, c'est une bonne façon d'éviter l'ennui. N'étant pas une très grande fan des films qu'il proposait. Je descends de l'avion, part prendre un chariot pour transporter ma valise. Ces 2 choses faites, je vais à la rencontre d'Emmet qui doit venir me chercher. Je suis tout excité ça fait 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il m'a tellement manqué. Mister Big (*) comme je l'appel car il a une carrure assez imposante. Je suis très proche de lui, bien plus proche qu'avec Charlie. C'est mon frère, mon confident, et accessoirement un emmerdeur de première qui prend souvent un malin plaisir à m'énerver. Mais je l'adore. Quand je pense que qu'on va vivre ensemble avant que je n'emménage dans les dortoirs de l'école. Emmet est quelqu'un de très généreux, il est éducateur dans un centre pour jeunes en difficulté. Il sait se faire respecter, c'est vrai que le fait de ressembler à une armoire à glace aide un peu (lol). Il est un peu coureur mais comme le dit souvent ma mère, c'est de son âge. Il va comme même falloir qu'il se calme pendant son séjour chez lui. De toute façon on verra sur place.

Je sors du terminal c'est là que je suis censé rejoindre Emmet. Je sonde la foule et je vois un grand dadais d'1m90 qui agite les mains en criant.

Bella, Bella ! je suis là !

Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il s'agite comme ça pour que je le remarque. Il dépasse la plupart des gens présent. Je m'avance ver lui rapidement, histoire de le faire taire.

Salut Emmet, comment vas-tu ?

Bien, petite très bien même !

Hey ! J'suis pas petite ! C'est parce que tu es un géant que tu crois que je suis petite. T'a grandi en plus ! A ce rythme, tu passeras plus les portes.

Ok, c'est bon la crevette, je plaisantais !

Là, on se met à rire et il me prend dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

C'est pas tout ça la crevette mais il faudrait peut-être pensé à rentrer. En plus g une surprise pour toi.

Ok, Mister Big.

Nous nous mettons en route. Emmet range ma valise dans le coffre de sa jeep. Cette voiture lui correspond parfaitement, il a vraiment bien choisit. On arrive à l'appart d'Emmet. Ce n'est pas très grand mais ça lui suffit apparemment. La déco est assez spartiate mais il faut dire que Emmet n'y passe pas énormément de temps d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Entre son travail au centre, son boulot de barman et il fait aussi du football dans un club amateur. Il m'a promit de me trouver un peut de temps dans son agenda de ministre.

Maintenant que je sui installé, je commence à m'ennuyer.

Mister Big, c'est quoi ma surprise.

Bientôt crevette ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Pfffffff !

En attendant, di moi ce que tu deviens.

Bien, rien de spécial, cour, dodo, boulot. Tu vois, rien de bien fameux.

Bon, viens on va pas rester enfermé toute la journée.

Incapable de resté 2 secondes en place celui-là.

Ok

Donc Emmet me fait découvrir les environ. On va devant l'école d'art, histoire que je vois ou c'est. Et là, me dit.

C'est l'heure de ta surprise crevette. Il faut qu'on se grouille, on va être en retard.

Génial, j'ai hâte de voir ce que c'est !

Donc, on rentre dans la jeep d'Emmet et 20 minutes plus tard on se retrouve à la sortie de la ville. Emmet ne conduit dans un petit bar le Sammy's.

Voila ta surprise !

Mister Big, si tu compte me souler, c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Mais non crevette, je t'ai trouvé un boulot ! dit-il joyeux.

Je vais être serveuse, c'est cool, mais je n'ai pas encore mes horaires de cour. C'est pas très pratique.

T'en fait pas pour ça de tout façon, tu ne seras pas serveuse. Dit-il en souriant.

Ah, alors je vais faire ?

Et bien ce que tu faisais à Barcelone ! Pardi !

Non, c'est pas vrai, comment t'a fait ça ?

Et bien, le gérant est un ami, j'ai demandé à Jacob de te filmer et de me l'envoyer la cassette pour lui montrer. Il a adoré donc, tu feras ça le vendredi pendant ses petites soirées spectacle.

J'serai pas la seule, di moi ?

Mais non, déstresse, il y a d'autre numéro, mais il y aura que toi qui seras une régulière. Du moins si le show plait au public. Ce dont je ne doute pas. Bon maintenant tu peux le dire, c'est qui le meilleur ?!

C'est toi Mister Big !!! M'exclamai-je en lui sautant dessus.

C'est là qu'arriva un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Emmet lui dit :

Salut Sam, comment tu vas ! Je te présente ma sœur Isabella.

Salut Isabella.

Bonjour, appelles moi Bella.

Alors ton frère t'a tout dit.

Oui, merci c'est très gentille à vous.

C'est rien, j'avais une dette envers Emmet de toute façon.

Merci comme même.

Alors que viens faire la sœur espagnole d'Emmet de toute façon.

Et bien, je viens d'être accepter dans l'Art Dance School de New York.

Ah ! Tout s'explique, bon c'est pas que je m'ennui, mais le bar ne tournera pas tout seul.

Bin, on va te laisser, à plus Sam !

Au revoir Emmet, Bella, on se revoit vendredi.

Ok, bye Sam.

Emmet et moi sortons, je suis trop contente, j'ai hâte de commencer vendredi. En plus il n'y aura rien à installer, Sam dispose déjà d'une toile parce qu'il fait aussi des soirées cinés. Je suis aux anges !!!

La semaine passe à une vitesse folle, Emmet m'a montré tout ses coins favoris dans New York. Maintenant, je connais assez bien New York. Je ne pourrais plus me perdre, on est déjà vendredi et j'emménage lundi dans les dortoirs de l'école. Une nouvelle vie commence pour moi.

J'arrive au Sammy's, il est 19h30. Mon show commence à 20h30. Je suis un peu stressée mais bon c'est normale, je n'ai jamais dansé ici. Je rentre dans le bar et je cherche Sam du regard. Il est derrière le bar avec une fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Ils sont presque aussi longs que les miens. Elle est grande aux yeux marron. Je m'adresse à Sam :

Bonsoir Sam, ca va !

Salut Bella, bien et toi.

Tranquillou !

Ah, je ne t'ai pas présenté ma fiancée Emilie.

La jeune femme se retrouve et me sourie.

Bonsoir Bella, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi par Mister Big.

Toi aussi, tu l'appel Mister Big !

Oui, je suis une fan de Sex and the city. Je trouve que ce surnom va bien à Emmet.

Les grands esprits se rencontrent !

Je suis d'accord, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre. En plus, j'ai vu la cassette de ton show, tu es incroyable dessus.

Merci. Dis-je en rougissant.

Bon trêve de bavardage et au boulot, Emilie je te laisse le comptoir un pti moment. Il faut que je montre ce qui va servir à Bella de loge.

Ok, pas de problème.

Suis-moi Bella.

Je suivis donc Sam derrière une porte près de la scène juste dans un petit couloir ? Il me conduit dans une petite salle avec un robinet et une douche qui sert aussi de toilette (à la grecque). Il y a un petit banc, un porte manteau, une lampe et une commode avec un miroir.

C'est ici, c'est un peu petit m…

T'inquiète, c'est parfait je ne compte pas habiter ici de toute façon.

Ok, je te laisser te changer, je viens te chercher quand se sera ton tour.

Tiens voici la musique. Di-je en lui donnant un CD.

Ça semble bien, bon je ta laisse. Dit-il en en regardant le CD ;

Sam sort, je me change, j'enfile un juste au corps noir et des ballerines. Je mets mon sweat à capuche. Ensuite, je prends mon baladeur dans son sac pour me concentrer et me décontracter avant le show.

(*)Un personnage dans Sex and the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci au reviewer : aline1320, mimily, EMMA 555, annecullen69.

C'est un chap assez cour je me rattraperais dans les prochains.

Bon lecture !!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chap 3 : Le show

J'étais tranquillement assise entrain d'écouter Spotlight de Mutemath quand Sam est venu me chercher.

**C'est à ton tour. **

**Ok **

Là, il m'a accompagné près de la scène.

**Bon attends là, je te présente. **

Je le rattrape par le bras.

**Attends Sam, ne donnes pas mon prénom, dis que je m'appel Lola. C'est comme ça que je me faisais appeler à Barcelone. **

**Ok, juste une question, tu comptes danser avec ton sweat Winnie l'ourson ?**

**Non, c'est juste pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. **

**Emmet m'avait dit que tu étais timide, il ne mentait pas. Bon c'est parti !**

Sam monta sur la scène en remerciant les comiques qui me précèdent pendant que la toile de cinéma se déploie sur la scène.

**Salut les amis, comme on dit « the show must go on !! ». C'est pour ça que je vous ai dégoté un show tout chaud, tout nouveau, made in Spain, miss Lola la danseuse. Je vous souhaite un bon spectacle. A tout à l'heure. **

Je monte sur la scène et enlève mon sweat, il y a pas un bruit. On commence à entendre « eye of the tiger » et je me lance. Mon stresse est parti, je ma lâche complètement. Je me déhanche, saute, fait un grand écart, fait une pirouette. La danse est la discipline qui me permet d'être vraiment moi sans complexe, ni inhibitions. A la fin de la chanson, il y a un tonnerre d'applaudissement. J'enchaine sur un morceau plus doux « if you had my love » de Jlo ou j'enchaine les pas de salsa et les pas un peu hip hop. Je connais vite fait les bases. Re applaudissement à la fin. Et pour la fin du show, « Jai ho » des Pussycat Dolls commence. J'adore cette chanson alors j'oubli le public, l'endroit ou je suis. Je suis dans mon élément et seul compte le rythme. A la fin je suis épuisé, je tremble légèrement en manque de sucre je suppose. Je salut rapidement public, enfile mon sweat en mettant la capuche. Je retourne dans ma loge pour engloutir un snikers. Ceux-ci fait, je prend une douche, je me rhabille et retourne au comptoir discuter avec Emilie avant de partir. Celle-ci me saute littéralement dessus.

**Waouh ! Bella s'était trop bien !** s'exclama-t-elle.

**Chut !!!!** di-je précipitamment. **Ne le prend pas mal, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que c'est moi qui danse**. Lui di-je doucement.

**Ok**. Dit-elle un peu vexé.

**Ne soit pas vexé Emilie, c'est juste que de suis assez timide. **

**Alors c'est bizarre que tu sois danseuse, c'es un métier dans lequel on s'expose. **

**Je sais mais c'est ma passion. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je te laisse. Mister Big m'attend, je dois lui faire un résumé. **

**Sam m'a dit de te dire que tu étais engagé. Et en fait pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Je pensais qu'il viendrait pour ton premier jour. **

**Il travail jusqu'à 21h30 au centre. Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon il aura d'autres occasions de me voir. **

**Ok, bonne nuit, rentre bien. **

**Bye Emilie. **

Je reparti joyeuse, j'avais vraiment passé une bonne soirée. Emilie et moi nous nous entendons à merveille et j'ai un boulot ! Donc je rentrai tranquillement. J'arrivai tranquillement aux abords de l'immeuble d'Emmet quand une grosse main se pose sur mon épaule et j'entendis :

**Bonsoir jeune et jolie demoiselle. **

Je me retournai, légèrement effrayé et je découvrais que mon interlocuteur n'était d'autre qu'Emmet.

**Ce que tu peux être con, tu m'as fait peur ? **

**C'était le but, si tu voyais ta tête.** Me dit-il en riant.

**C'et pas drôle !** Di-je vexé.

**Ok, c'es bon, c'était une ptite blague. Tu vas pas bouder comme même. **

Je ne répondis pas et entrai dans l'immeuble. Il me parlait et je faisais exprès de ne pas répondre pour l'énerver.

**Tu vas me répondre, c'est soulant de parler tout seul.** Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Je rigolais et lui dit.

**Aller c'est bon, j'te pardonne Mister Big. **

**Alors comment c'est passer la soirée. **

**Très bien, Sam ma engagé pour faire mon show tout les vendredis, cela me payera mes menu frai. **

**C'est cool, heureux d'avoir pu te rendre service. **

Sur ceux nous partîmes nous coucher. Le week-end passa à toute vitesse. Je suis allé visiter le centre ou travaille Emmet. Il m'a impressionné, il est tellement à l'aie avec les jeunes. Je pense qu'il a trouvé sa vocation.


	4. Chapter 4

Vous l'attendiez, le voila Edward. Bonne lecture !!

Chap 4

Il est 7h00, mon réveil sonne et je suis tout excité même si je n'ai pas trop dormi. C'est aujourd'hui que je m'installe à l'école d'art. Je suis un peu anxieuse aussi, je ne connais personne là-bas. Emmet n'a pas arrêté de me rassurer en me disant que je ferai des amis en un rien de temps. Il a raison et pour mettre toutes les chances de mon coté je vais essayer (je dis bien essayé) d'être moi timide (on efface pas 19 ans de timidité comme ça du revers de la main). Cette bonne résolution prise, je m'habille, ma valise et mes quelques cartons son déjà dans le coffre de la jeep d'Emmet. J'ai tout prévu. Comme le dit ma mère, j'ai le stresse utile et je revérifie tout 36000 fois. C'est aussi dut au fait que je suis très étourdit.

**On est paré, en y go !** s'exclama Emmet.

**C'est parti **

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

On prend la jeep et 10 minutes plus tard, on arrive devant l'école d'art. C'est un magnifique bâtiment avec de majestueuses colonnes. Devant on peut voir une fontaine avec plusieurs étages et un jolie petite place. Il s'agit du bâtiment ou il y a les salles de cour. A coté, se trouve un immeuble plus sobre mais comme même assez grand. Ce sont les dortoirs. Je descends avec Emmet et on sort mes affaires. Je n'ai pas énormément d'affaire, c'est pratique mais tous le monde n'est pas comme moi apparemment. Devant le bâtiment, il y a un gros camion d'où sort une jeune fille aux cheveux cour et brun en pointe. Elle est légèrement plus petite que moi mais elle est vraiment très belle. Elle a l'air un peu en colère et cri :

**Non mais putain, comment c'est trop nul, franchement ou vais-je mettre mes affaires ? **

Et un jeune homme d'1m80, brun cuivré et très beau lui répond d'un air moqueur :

**J'te l'ai dit, Alice tu aurais du apporté moins de chose. On n'est pas à la maison et en plus je te rappelle que tu as des colocs aussi. **

**Comment je vais faire ? **

**C'est simple tu diminue au moins de moitié le stock de fringue que tu as ramené et ça fera déjà beaucoup de place. **

**Pfff, la vie est injuste.** Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

**Oh ! Pauvre petite bourgeoise**. Lui répondit le garçon**. La prochaine fois, tu feras plus attention. Je me demande comment Jasper fait pour te supporter.**

**Il a du gout tout simplement !** répondit-elle espiègle.

**Dit plutôt que tu le payes chère.** Dit-il en riant.

Elle lui envoya un regard assassin.

**C'est bon Alice, j'rigole. **

**C'est pas drôle. **

**Ok, je m'excuse, qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible quand tu t'y mets. **

**C'est ce qui fait mon charme.** Dit-elle en souriant.

**C'est ce que tu penses.** Dit-il dans sa barbe.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? **

**Non rien. **

**C'est bien ce que je pensais. **

Le frère était aussi beau que sa sœur et je ne peu m'empêcher de le reluquer. Je souri de cette échange, sans aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un frère et d'une sœur. Ils me rappelaient Emmet et moi. Mais moi j'avais rarement le dernier mot. Donc Emmet et moi rentrèrent dans l'immeuble avec un regard complice.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Arrivée à l'accueil, je demande sa clé et son numéro de chambre. Une petite brune lui donne et l'informe qu'elle partagera sa chambre avec 2 autres filles. Je m'en vais avec Emmet vers ma chambre. Arrivée à destination, je m'extasiais devant la grandeur du logement et dit:

**Mais c'est pas une chambre, c'es un appart. Wouah !!**

**Ouais t'as de la chance crevette, mais m'étonne pas top, c'est une école super coté ici. **

**Oui, apparemment**.

C'est là qu'entre, une personne avec tellement de carton qu'il est impossible de la voir et qui bouscule Emmet.

**Oh, merde excuse, je vois presque rien. Je suis arnaché comme une mule.**

**Je vois ça, tu veux que je t'aide peut-être?** Demanda Emmet amusé.

**Avec plaisir.**

Emmet lui prit les cartons et je reconnais, la petite brune excentrique du bas de l'immeuble.

**Salut, moi c'est Alice!** Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**Salut moi c'est Isabella mais appelle moi Bella et le gros nounours là c'est mon frère Emmet.**

**Salut, Emmet, merci. **

**Salut, mais de rien. Si tu veux je t'aide avec le reste de tes bagages. Je crois que ton frère ne refusera pas un peux d'aide. **

**C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Edward sera ravi !**

Quand on parle du loup.

**Alice la prochaine fois engage des déménageurs ou payes moi**. Dit une séduisante voix masculine, je suppose qu'il s'agit du fameux Edward.

**En fait, je viens d'en trouver un gratuit. **

**Non arrêtes, tu déconnes, tu lui as promis quoi? Tes faveurs ?!**

**Non mais pour qui tu me prends, t'a vraiment l'esprit mal tourné. **

**C'est bon je rigole Alice. **

**Dépose ça ici que je te présente ma coloc et mon nouveau déménageur. **

Edward dépose les cartons et nous regarde. C'est pas possible d'être aussi beau. S'il n'arrête pas de me regarder avec ses yeux vert perçant je crois que vais défaillir. Malgré mes efforts, ma timidité revient au galop et rougit furieusement.

**Bon, voici Isabella, Bella pour les intimes et mon nouveau déménageur Emmet son frère.**

**Salut, toi aussi tu as été réquisitionné pour déménager les affaires de ta sœur. **Il ne fait même pas attention à moi. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal en fait.

**Oui, mais Bella à beaucoup moins d'affaire que ta sœur. **

**T'en as de la chance, tu ne veux pas qu'on échange!** Dit-il en riant

Alice lui lance un regard noir et lui envoi une tape derrière la tête.

**Aie! Si on peut même plus rigoler!** Dit-il en se frottant la tête.

Emmet rigole et j'esquisse un sourire. Un dieu grec avec de l'humour, il est parfait ma parole.

**B on y va Emmet, plus vite on commencera plus vite on sera débarrassé.**

**Ok, on y go!**

Pendant que nos frère décharge les affaires de Alice nous faisons connaissance. On prépare en même temps un petit encas pour les déménageurs en herbe. J'apprends ainsi qu'Alice et Edward sont jumeaux et qu'ils ont le même âge que moi. Elle est une _Becky Bloomwood_ (*) quand elle comment à parler vêtement on peut plus l'arrêter. Elle reste néanmoins quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique. Elle a choisit le cycle de chant et de musique parce qu'elle joue de la guitare. Elle connait déjà notre autre coloc qui s'appelle Rosalie. Elle était dans le même lycée. Elle ne dit en me regardant ce que j'avais préparé:

**Tu sens pas que tu en sa fait un peu trop là!**

**T'inquiète, Emmet a un gouffre à la place de l'estomac, c'est pour ça que je l'appelle Mister Big. **

**Sympa comme surnom. **

**On parle de moi ?** Demanda Emmet en entrant avec Edward.

**Oui, j'expliquai le pourquoi de ton surnom. **

**Pas besoin, je crois que c'est manifeste.** Dit el montrant son corps comme une spicrine

**C'est vrai.** S'esclaffa Alice

**Emmet, c'est quoi ton surnom alors?** Demanda Edward

**C'est Mister Big.**

**C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'explication et c'est quoi le tien Bella? **Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**C'est la crevette!** Répondit Emmet en me coupant la parole.

**Pourquoi. **

**T'as vu comment elle est petite !**

Edward et Alice rient et on commence à manger.

**Alice, tu devrais éviter de te moquer, tu n'es pas plus grande que moi j'te rappel.**

Alice arrêta de rire et fit une moue boudeuse trop mignonne.

**C'est mon Alice fait pas ta tête de cochon, on ne fait que** rigoler. Dit Edward.

**Ah, ah, très drôle!!!**

C'est la qu'on entend crier une voix féminine:

**Alice j'ai vue un dieu du stade en chaire et en os rentrer dans le bâtiment des dortoirs! Il était trop beau!**

Et la déboule, une grande blonde élancé aux yeux gris bleu. Elle ballait la pièce du regard avec un grand sourire jusqu'à ce qu' 'elle le pose sur Emmet et reste bouche bée l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre en disant:

**Salut, moi c'est Rosalie, Rose pour les intimes!**

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et Emmet devient tout rouge. C'est trop drôle dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photos sur moi.

**Sa...lut! Moi c'est Emmet**. Balbutie-il

**Enchanté ! **

**Moi, c'est Bella, Emmet est mon frère !** Je m'étonne moi-même d'être aussi détendu, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude.

**Salut Bella, Alice, t'aurai du voir tout à l'heure, Lauren m'a bousculé. Quelle garce cette fille.**

**Et t'a fait quoi ?** demanda Alice avide.

**Je lui ai demandé de s'excuser et elle m'a traité de blondasse hystérique. Alors je lui ai montré comment je me comporte quand je suis hystérique**. Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

**C'est-à-dire !** dit Alice impatiente.

**Et bien, je lui ai mi un pain dans son faux nez. **

Alice explose de rire, Edward lève les yeux au ciel. Apparemment ça ne devait pas être le premier coup d'éclat de Rosalie. Emmet regarde Rosalie avec des yeux ronds, moi j'esquisse un sourire amusé.

**Ca c'est une rentrée fracassante !** dit Alice en riant.

**Elle aurait du réfléchir avant de me chercher. Mais c'est peut-être un peu trop demandé à Lauren et à ses 2 neurones. **

Emmet regarde Rosalie avec insistance, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je croise son regard et il se reprend.

**Bon Bella, il fut que j'aille bosser, appelles-moi, bye la compagnie !** dit-il en sortant.

**Moi, je vais m'installer, à plus tard les filles. **Dit Edward en sortant, il me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit comme d'habitude rougir.

Si ma timidité s'incarnait je pense que je me vengerai de toutes les humiliations qu'elle me fait subir. Edward est vraiment trop beau et ce regard, ce torse joliment moulé dans un petit pull et ces fesse !! Il me fait fondre. Oh mon dieu _Samantha Jones_ (*) sort de mon corps tout de suite !! Bella, Bella, on se calme un mec aussi beau ne peu pas s'intéressé vraiment à une fille aussi banale que moi. Et puis, il peut avoir toute les filles qu'il veut. C'est un charmeur ça se voit, coureur de jupon peut -être donc mieux vaut l'éviter je ne sui pas la pour ça de toutes façons. Il n'empêche Edward Cullen est trop mignon. Ma pauvre t'est irrécupérable !

__________________________________________________________________________________

Alors je fais plus ample connaissance avec Rosalie, j'apprends qu'elle a un an de plus que nous et qu'elle a une frère Jasper qui a le même âge qu'elle. Elle suit le cursus de chant et de musique et elle joue de la batterie. Elle est vraiment sympa avec un caractère bien trempé. Et puis vient la question à laquelle je m'attendais :

**Hey Bells ! Emmet il a une petite amie ? **

Et bien, en voila une qui n'y va pas par 4 chemins.

**Non pas que je sache. **

Rosalie sourit.

**Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ?** Demandais-je ne faisant l'innocente.

**Non mais arrête ton frère est un dieu. C'est simple chez lui, il y a rien à jeter. T'es pas de mon avis Alice ?**

**Il est mignon mais c'est pas mon type. **

**Mais t'as pas de gout ma pauvre. **

**Hey, je te rappelle que je sors avec ton frère ! **

**Ha oui, c'est vrai, ton cas n'est pas aussi désespéré que ça. **

Rosalie et moi éclatons de rire pendant qu'Alice boude.

**Tu c'est très bien que je rigole**. Dit-elle en donnant une tape dans le dos à Alice. **C'est parfait Emmet est à moi. **

Holà ! Emmet risque de ne va pas s'ennuyé.

On papote comme ça jusqu'à l'heure du couché. Quand je pense que je commence demain. Waouh ! Je plonge dans les bras de Morphée avec le sourire aux lèvres.

*_Becky Bloomwood_ est l'héroïne du livre l'accro du shopping de Kinsella

*_Samantha Jones_ est mon personnage préféré de la série Sex and the city


	5. Chapter 5

Merci aux reviewers.

Bon lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!

Chap 5 : la rentrée

Dring, driiiiiiiiiiiiing, driiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!!!!!!!!!

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine une minute. Je me lève et dit bonjour aux filles en passant dans le salon avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche voila ce qui me fallait pour me réveiller. Je sors de la cabine et me sèche. Ce qui est bien ici dans cette école c'est que le juste au corps n'est pas obligatoire, seuls les chaussons de danse le sont. Donc je met un tee-shirt et un pantacour, sort et retrouve les filles au salon pour le petit déjeuné.

Alors Bella prête pour ton premier jour. Me demanda Rosalie.

Oui, ca va, je suis juste un peu nerveuse.

C'est normal, mais je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.

J'espère.

Tu commences par quoi ? Me demanda Alice.

Danse classique et toi.

Chant et toi Rose.

Batterie, rien de tel pour commencer la journée !! Dit-elle joyeuse.

On papote jusqu'à l'heure des cours.

Bon les filles, moi j'y vais, j'aimerai pas être en retard le premier jour.

Ouais, t'as raison, on y va de toute façon.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Je m'en vais mais le temps que je trouve les vestiaires j'étais déjà en retard. J'arrive essoufflé en cour en interrompant la prof. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, je rougit et bafouille quelques paroles d'excuse. La prof me répond :

Bon, ca va pour cette fois mais que ça soit la dernière. Vas rejoindre tes camarades. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Isabella Swan, madame.

Bienvenue à toi mais ne m'appelle pas madame, je suis Esmé Cullen. Me dit-elle en souriante.

Merci. Di-je en rejoignant les autres.

Bon comme je le disais avant qu'Isabella ne se joigne à nous, je suis Esmé Cullen. J'enseigne ici depuis 10 ans. Vous apprendrez vite que je suis très exigeante, tant que vous fournirez un travail constant et de l'assiduité vous n'aurez aucun problème avec moi.

L'expression « main de fer dans un gant de velours » a dut être inventé pour elle. Esmé est mince avec les cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons plus foncés que les miens. Elle n'est pas très grande et doit avoir la trentaine mais elle est très jolie.

Bon, les enfants ont va s'échauffer pour commencer.

Je jet un coup d'œil à mes camarades. Je suis la seule fille en tee-shirt, les autres sont toutes en juste aux corps bien moulant. Il y en a surtout une qu'on ne peut pas manquer vu la profondeur de son décolleté. Elle ne porte pas de collant contrairement aux autres. Elle a un gros pansement sur le nez. Mais oui ! Ca doit être la fille qui s'est fait frapper par Rosalie. Elle est blonde, élancé à forte poitrine. Une vrai Barbie ballerine quoi. Après l'échauffement, on fait quelques diagonales. Esmé nous regarde attentivement et dit :

Bon ca va, vous vous en sortez bien tous plutôt bien. On va changer d'exercice, je vais faire un enchainement et vous devrez le refaire l'un après l'autre devant moi afin que je vous répartisse par niveau.

Elle le fait et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dansé si bien. Ses gestes sont tellement fluides et gracieux. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la fille au pansement qui chuchote à sa copine.

Tu savais qu'elle était marié au directeur, son fils est ici en plus je l'ai vu, c'est une bombe.

Elle se met à cancaner, une vrai Barbie rien dans la tête ! C'est notre tour de faire l'enchainement.

Lauren, tu commences. Dit Esmé.

Ok, dit la Barbie.

Lauren s'avança au centre de la pièce. La musique commença, elle dansait très bien et sa technique était presque parfaite. Quand elle finit Esmé lui dit :

C'est très bien Lauren mais regarde toi un peu moins dans le miroir la prochaine fois. Concentres-toi un peu plus sur tes mouvements et se sera parfait. Hugo à ton tour. s

Un jeune homme brun, mince aux yeux gris avança. Il était mignon mais il n'était pas vraiment son type et quand je l'ai faire un clin d'œil à des garçons de la salle je me suis dit il n'y avait aucune chance que je sois le sien aussi. Il passa et plusieurs autre après lui. Le niveau était assez bon. Comme partout il y a ceux qui excelle comme Lauren et ceux qui avait certaines difficulté comme Hugo mais qui ont un grand potentiel. Ca se voit que c 'est un passionné, il a un grand sourire en dansant. On aurait dit qu'il était habité. Et c'est mon tour, je suis un peut stresser. Je ne rêve que d'une chose me sauver en courant, ils sont tous là à me regarder et je rougi.

T'inquiète, on va pas te manger, ca va ? Me dit Esmé gentiment.

Je sais, c'est bon ca va.

La musique commence c'est _River Flows in You _de Yiruma j'adore cette chanson. J'oublie tout dans la salle, la prof et les élèves, les commérages de la fille au pansement. Je commence à danser en reproduisant l'enchainement d'Esmé. C'est la voix d'Esmé qui me sort de mon monde.

Isabella, c'était très bien, continue comme ça.

Merci. Di-je en rougissant et je retournais vers les autres. Là, je vois Lauren qui me regarde avec mépris. Et bien, c'est un bon début pour nos futures relations. De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en faire une amie.

La suite du cour se passe tranquillement et Esmé nous donne des feuilles concernant son prochain cour. Je sort de la salle quand Lauren me bouscule violement et je fini par terre avec mes feuilles de cours éparpiller autour de moi. Je les ramasse, quelqu'un m'aide et je lui di merci. Mais je suis occupé à ramasser mes feuilles pour regarder la personne qui m'aide. Ce n'est que quand j'ai fini de les ramasser que je regarde mon b on samaritain qui n'est autre que Hugo.

Je te remercie, c'est vraiment sympas de ta part.

Mais de rien, il n'y a pas de quoi

Tu es comme-même le seule à avoir voulu m'aider.

C'est juste qu'ils ne veulent pas déplaire à Lauren. Elle est arrivée hier comme tout le monde mais elle s'est déjà fait sa réputation. Apparemment elle ne t'aime pas.

Je comprends pas pourquoi je ne lui ai rien fait !

C'est là ou tu te trompe, tu as mieux dansé qu'elle. C'est déjà une grosse faute, elle ne doit pas aimer la compétition.

Cette année commence bien.

A qui le dis-tu, mais je ne me suis pas présenté, moi c'est Hugo Fernand.

Enchanté, moi c'est Isabella Swan, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella.

Enchanté aussi, tu as quoi comme cour là ?

J'ai histoire de la danse et toi ?

Moi aussi, on se met ensemble ?

Avec plaisir.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Nous marchons tout en discutant vers la classe. J'apprends qu'il est français et qu'il est gai (j'en étais sûr). Qu'il fait de la danse depuis ses 8 ans. On a le même âge et il n'aime pas Lauren. Le reste de la matinée est plutôt calme. Le cou d'histoire de la danse est passionnant et je m'entends à merveille avec lui avec Hugo. Je suis tellement à l'aise avec lui. Je dois retrouver Alice et Rose à la cafétéria.

Hugo ca te dit de manger avec des amies à moi à la cafétéria' ?

Ok.

Nous arrivons à la cafétéria et je sonde la foule pour trouver les filles. J'aperçois crinière blonde de Rose. Après avoir pris nos plateaux avec Hugo, on part les rejoindre. En arrivant je leur dit :

Salut les filles, je vous présente Hugo une gas de ma classe de danse classique.

Salut Hugo ! dirent-elles en cœur.

Salut !

Nous nous mettons à discuter et je raconte à Rosalie ma mésaventure avec Lauren. Elle me dit :

Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par cette garce ou sinon elle te pourrira la vie.

Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec elle de toute façon.

N'empêche que s'il y a un souci, tu m'appelles !

T'inquiète, il y aura pas de problème.

On ne sait jamais.

D'accord.

Tu connais Lauren ? Demandes Hugo étonné.

Oui, on était dans le même lycée, je peux pas la blairer.

Bienvenue au club ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Ils éclatent de rire.

Vous avez quoi comme cour les filles après ? Demande Hugo.

Moi j'ai 2 heures de guitare. Dit Alice.

Histoire de la musique. Répondit Rosalie.

Danse latine. Répondis-je.

Moi aussi, montre moi ton emploi du temps avec un peux de chance, on a les mêmes cours.

Je lui montre et il affiche un grand sourire.

T u vas devoir me supporter pendant tout les cours.

Je crois que je devrais survivre à ça.

J'y compte bien !

On rigole ensemble et c'est la qu'Edward entre dans la cafétéria. Edward discute avec un garçon grand et blond, ils rient ensemble. Hugo la regarde d'un air béat et dit :

C'est qui cette bombe !

C'est mon frère, pas de bol pour toi il préfère les filles. Dit Alice en riant.

C'est pas juste, c'est toujours les plus beaux qui son hétéro ! s'insurge-il.

Non généralement c'est l'inverse ! Rétorqua Alice. Mais t'inquiète, je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans l'école. Il y a aussi d'autre poisson dans la mère.

J'espère.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais les cours reprennent bientôt, tu viens ? Demandai-je à Hugo.

Danse latine nous voila ! Dit Hugo en se levant avec enthousiasme.

Bye les filles on se revoit tout à l'heure.

Ok, à plus Bella, Hugo ! dirent-elles ensemble.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hugo et moi partons en direction de la salle de danse latine en faisant un petit crochet au vestiaire pour nous changer. On attend devant la salle et j'aperçois Edward qui se dirige vers nous.

Salut Bella.

Salut Edward, je te présente Hugo.

Comme ça je détourne son attention de moi, il a une façon de me regarder qui me gène. Et voila mes rougeurs qui reviennent au galop. Pitié arrête de me regardé comme ça.

Salut Hugo.

Salut Edward ! Dit-il en souriant.

Vous faites danse latine, vous aussi ?

Oui. Répondit Hugo.

Et merde ! Je vais devoir le supporter pendant 2 heures lui et son regard. Je sais comment je vais tenir pendant le cour, heureusement il y a Hugo. Comme ça je ne serai pas distraite par Edward. Je commence à imaginer comme le cour va se dérouler pendant qu'Hugo et Edward discutent. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par une voix stridente :

Edward, Edward !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh non pas elle. Je suis maudite ou quoi.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce chapitre est assez long, je demande votre indulgence pour le POD de Edward, c'est la première fois que je me mets à la place d'un mec. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira n'hésité pas à me donner des conseil si vous pensé qu'il y a des choses que je peux améliorer.

Bonne lecture !!!

Chap 6 : La rentrée (suite)

POV Bella

_Je suis sorti de mes pensées par une voix stridente :_

_Edward, Edward !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh non pas elle. Je suis maudite ou quoi ._Comme par hasard il fallait qu'elle soit dans mon cour et qu'elle connaisse Edward. Je devrais pas être étonné, si Alice était dans on bahut Edward aussi. Il lui aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer Edward et ses magnifique yeux verts. ARRETE BELLA ! Et voila que je parle toute seule maintenant c'est le bouquet !

Je regarde Hugo et vu l'expression de son visage, il apprécie autant que moi l'arrivé de Lauren. Edward salut Lauren gentiment :

**Bonjour, je te présente Bella et Hugo. **

**Bonjour, mais vous êtes dans mon cour de danse classique n'est-ce pas ? **

Elle fait sa gentille maintenant alors qu'il y a même pas une heure, elle me faisait tomber par terre. _Quelle garce !_ Avec Hugo, on la salut poliment. Ensuite elle nous tourne le dos pour discuter avec Edward :

**C'est dommage que tu ne fasses plus de classique, tu étais tellement doué.** Dit-elle mielleuse.

Alors comme ça Edward a fait de la danse classique.

**Oui, mais je préfère me consacrer au piano. **

**Oui mais tu étais si doué, c'est une grande perte pour le monde de la danse classique. **

_Vive la flatterie_, et lui il marche pas il cour. Elle en a pas mare de lui lécher le cul comme ça. En plus elle enfonce le clou.

**Ton père n'a pas du être ravi, lui qui fondait tant d'espoir sur toi. **

Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit, aurait touché la corde sensible ?

**T'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra.** Dit-il légèrement agacé mais Lauren ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

**Oui, mais…**

Elle est interrompu par l'arrivée du prof et Edward poussa un soupire de soulagement relativement discret. On rentre dans la salle et je regarde le prof de plus près. Il est grand, blond avec les yeux marrons, mince et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Loin des clichés des danseurs latins. Il commence son discours de bienvenue :

**Bonjour, je suis M. Bertram (*) mais vous pourrez m'appeler Marc. Je serai votre professeur de danse latine. Vous avez 6 heures de danse latine par semaine. Cette année nous étudierons le tango, la salsa et la rumba. J'espère que nous travaillerons bien ensemble. Ah oui, j'allais oublier à la fin de l'année j'organise un concours dans la boite de nuit d'un ami. Je compte sur vous pour y participer. Il y aura des danseurs professionnels qui y participeront et des gens du métier qui y assisteront. Je vous en reparlerai au cour de l'année et vous devrez être près. Bon trêve de bavardage, échauffez-vous, on commence les choses sérieuses après. **

L'échauffement se fit rapidement, je crois qu'Hugo a flashé que Marc. Il arrête pas de le fixer et je lui dis :

**Ferme la bouche Hugo, tu baves ! **

**Hein ! T'es pas drôle. **

**Tu t'es vite remis d'Edward à ce que je vois. **

**Edward est un enfant, moi il me faut un homme, un vrai ! T'as pas vu ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques et je ne parlerai même pas de ses fesses. **

Je rigole, Ah Hugo s'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Nous terminons l'échauffement et Marc dit :

**On va commencer par la Salsa, j'aimerai voir de quoi vous êtes capables. Je vais mettre de la musique et on verra ce que ça donne. **

Et il commence à farfouiller dans sa boite de CD.

**M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Mlle Swan !** Me demande Hugo avec un ton exagérément solennel.

**Mais avec plaisir M. Fernand, ce sera même un honneur.** Di-je du même ton.

On rigole et « Do you only wanna danse » de Mya commence.

Hugo danse vraiment très bien, nos mouvements s'accordent bien. Marc nous regarde et j'aperçois Edward et Lauren. Il semble qu'elle est réussie à lui mettre le grappin dessus. Il faut voir comment elle se frotte contre lui. Il semble qu'elle confond salsa et sport en chambre. Edward a l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, je le plain. La musique s'arrête et Edward est obliger de repousser gentiment Lauren pour qu'elle se décolle de lui. Hugo et moi ont est mort de rire et Marc dit :

**On se calme les 2 là-bas.** Dit-il en nous regardant. **C'était pas mal, maintenant je vais faire les couples. Il est facile de danser avec quelqu'un que l'on connait. Dans le métier se ne sera pas toujours le cas. **

Après avoir formé 5 couples, il se tourne vers nous et il met Hugo avec Lauren, je me retrouve avec Edward. Moi qui voulais l'éviter c'est pas gagner ! Hugo est dégouté, je lui souhaite bonne chance et je rejoins Edward qui me fait un sourire charmeur. _Putain, qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça, je dois me concentrer un minimum pour danser. Et pour couronner le tout je rougis, tout est contre moi ou quoi ?_ Donc j'avance vers lui, je m'arrange pour qu'il y est le plus d'espace entre lui et moi. Apparemment il ne voit les choses comme ça puis qu'il met sa main sur ma taille et me rapproche. Je suis un peu gêné et je baisse la tête. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de croiser son regard. Il relève ma tête avec sa main droite en dessous de son menton et je me perds dans ses yeux émeraude. Il y a comme un courant électrique qui me traverse. La musique commence, il s'agit de « Represent Cuba » d'Orishas. On se met à danser les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne sais même pas comment on fait, c'est comme si on était connecté, pas besoins de parler, il n'y a que nous. Nos pas s'accordent parfaitement. Il me fait tourner, on se refait face et il me rapproche encore plus de lui et le fait basculer en arrière. Je suis tellement courbé je mes cheveux touchent le sol. Il me tient fermement par les hanches et je me relève, mon visage se retrouve à seulement quelques centimètre du sien. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle osmose en dansant avec quelqu'un même pas Jacob. On fait un porté (c'est le premier porté dans la danse de fin du film Dirty Dancing). Il me repose et se sont les applaudissements de Marc et des autres élèves qui nous sorte de notre transe.

**Vous étiez magnifiques les enfants, je pense que vous devriez être ensemble pour mon cour le reste de l'année. Je ne vous oblige à rien bien sûr mais c'est un conseil. **

Je le regarde un peu hébété et hoche la tête. Je regarde vite fait autour de moi et je remarque que le autres ont arrêté de danser. Il nous fixe. La plupart du regard semble admiratif mais le regard de Lauren ne l'est pas du tout. Si un regard pouvait tuer je serai déjà 6 pieds sou terre. Je jette un coup d'œil à Edward qui semble aussi paumé que moi. Le cour se poursuit et je préfère retourner avec Hugo. Avec lui, il n'y aura pas de risque de connexion bizarre. Hugo m'accueil en faignant une révérence et s'exclame :

**Je me prosterne devant toi OH déesse de la salsa !!!!**

**Hugo arrête de faire le clown s'il te plait, je pense qu'on s'est déjà assez fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui. **

**Ok, ok mais tu aurais du te voir avec Edward vous formiez un trop beau couple. **

Je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir à ces paroles et bien entendu Hugo le remarque et me dit :

**Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu as craqué sur Edward. Remarque je suis la dernière personne à pouvoir te blâmer, il est tellement beau. En plus vous aller tellement bien ensemble mas tu devrais te grouiller tu as une adversaire de taille. Lauren à l'aire d'être comme un pitt bull quand elle tient quelque chose elle le lâche plus. **

**Non mais tu dis n'importe quoi, Edward et moi c'est à peine si on est ami. C'est juste le frère d'Alice. Je mentirai si je te disais qu'il n'est pas mignon mais ça s'arrête là. De tout façon, tu penses vraiment qu'un mec comme lui qui peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut va s'intéressé à une fille aussi banale que moi, laisse moi rire. **

**Je pense que tu as une vision fausse de toi ma chérie. Tu es très jolie et vu comment il a dansé avec toi tout à l'heure tu es loin de lui être indifférente. Et puis il faut voir comment il te dévore des yeux s'en est presque indécent. Je peux te l'assuré, j'ai un 6****ème**** sens pour ces choses là. **

**Dis ce que tu veux Edward est et restera un copain pour moi.** Di-je d'un ton sans appel.

La reste de la journée se poursuit normalement et je m'endors assez fatiguer.

___________________________________________________________________________

Pov Edward

Quelle journée de dingue la prérentrée, Alice était comme une folle, elle courait partout encore plus exciter que d'habitude. Heureusement qu'elle a comme même un bon sens de l'organisation ça nous à éviter d'être en retard pour s'installer. Et bien entendu comme je l'avais prévu elle a pris trop d'affaire, surtout des fringues. Elle est complètement obsédé par ça, avec toute ses fringue on pourrait ouvrir une boutique tellement elle en a. Donc quand on est rentré dans l'appartement et qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait qu'une armoire et qu'une commode par chambre, Miss Alice nous a fait sa petite crise «_Non mais putain, comment c'est trop nul, franchement ou vais-je mettre mes affaires ?_ ». J'ai été obligé de ramener ses affaires à la maison. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver des fois mais j'l'adore ma petite tornade. Elle est toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle. On est très proche, il faut dire que nous sommes jumeaux c'est normal.

Les points positifs de cette journée sont que j'ai appris que je partageai ma chambre avec Jasper. C'est génial, c'est mon meilleur ami, il sort avec Alice. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi ils sont tellement différents, Alice est dynamique, enjoué, très sociable alors que Jasper est calme et assez renfermé sur lui-même. Il s'aime énormément et cela se voit. C'est la seule chose que j'envie à Alice, elle a trouvé l'amour. Je sais ça fait fleur bleu mais j'ai toujours secrètement rêvé de trouver la fille qui ferait battre mon cœur. En attendant, je me contente de m'amuser un peu. La seule fille avec laquelle j'ai eu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une relation s'était Tanya. Ah Tanya ! Une grande blonde, vraiment très jolie mais notre relation était basé su le sexe. Je pensai l'aimé mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je n'avais pas de réels sentiments pour elle. En fait ça flattait mon égo de pouvoir me balader avec à mon bras une jolie fille. Et j'étais un peu futile.

Et j'ai rencontré Emmet, le frère de la coloc d'Alice. Il m'a aidé à transporter les affaires d'Alice. Il vraiment sympas, on a bien ri ensemble.

FLASH BACK

**- on y va Emmet, plus vite on commencera plus vite on sera débarrassé.**

**- Ok, on y go!**

On sort de d'appart et j'engage la conversation :

**Alors, tu as pris quelle spécialité dans cette école Emmet ? **

**Ah, non tu n'y es pas du tout, je ne vais pas étudier dans cette école ? **

**Tu fais quoi dans la vie alors ? **

**Je suis éducateur dans un centre pour jeune en difficulté. Si je suis venu ici c'est juste pour aider Bella pour s'installer. **

On arrive devant le camion et Emmet s'exclame en regardant à l'intérieur :

**Waouh, et bien ta sœur elle rigole pas. **

**Non comme tu le vois, elle a accumulé tellement fringue qu'elle pourrait ouvrir un magasin. Je l'avais prévenu mais ma tornade est une tête de mule. **

**Toi aussi tu as une sœur qui est une tête de mule, Bella est borné au possible. **

On rigole ensemble et on se met au boulot.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Il est vraiment baraqué se qui doit lui être utile dans son boulot. C'est tout le contraire de sa sœur, elle est petite, mince avec de long cheveux brun. Elle semble très timide contrairement à son frère. La première fois que je l'ai vue c'est son regard qui m'a tout de suite attiré, elle a de grand yeux d'un marron très profond. J'ai cru que j'allais me noyé dans ses yeux heureusement elle a tourné la tête et je n'ai plus réussi à capter son regard. Elle est belle et encore plus quand elle rougit. J'avoue qu'elle m'intrique puis j'ai remarqué des tiques chez elle. Quand elle est nerveuse elle a tendance a ses mordre la lèvre ce que je trouve vraiment sexy et quand elle est gène elle baisse la tête. Mais, c'est bizarre parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour m'éviter. Je crois que c'est la première fille qui réagit comme ça face à moi d'habitude les filles font tout pour que je les remarque. Comme cette Lauren, j'étais tranquille quand j'étais avec Tanya mais maintenant que je suis libre elle arrête pas de me courir après. Elle est toujours après moi j'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre gentiment que je n'étais pas intéressé. Mais il semble qu'elle n'est pas compris le message. J'en ai assez des blondes blonde à forte poitrine écervelé style Tanya je recherche autre chose.

Ce petit bout de femme me déstabilise un peu d'habitude j'ai juste à faire un petite sourire charmeur et c'est gagné. Mais là, j'ai l'impression que plus je tente cette technique plus elle rougit ce qui prouve que je ne la laisse pas indifférent et plus elle essai de s'éloigner de moi. C'est vraiment bizarre et puis je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête elle est tellement intrigante. _Reprend toi Edward ce n'est qu'une fille parmi d'autre._

C'est vrai, je dois absolument réussir cette année ou sinon je serai obliger de reprendre la danse classique. Depuis mon plus jeune âge mon père m'a initié à la danse, ayant été un célèbre danseur classique il voudrait que je suive ses traces. Au début, ça me plaisait et je passais des moments privilégiés avec mon père. Mais au fil du temps je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un hobit pour moi et que je ne comptais pas en faire un métier. Parallèlement aux cours de danse classique je prenais des cours de piano. La musique a toujours été ma passion et c'est cela qui me plaisait vraiment. J'accompagne souvent ma sœur au piano quand elle chante. Quand j'ai annoncé à mon père que je voulais abandonner le classique on s'est disputé et il ne m'a pas parlé pendant une semaine. Ca a été vraiment très dure pour moi on a toujours été très proche. Et quand il m'a reparlé, on a fait un marché si je ne réussi pas dès ma première année je devrai reprendre la danse classique. Il y aura un récital à la fin de l'année avec des professionnel et je dois absolument me faire remarquer par l'un d'eux.

Cette année j'aurai plein de défis à relever.

Je commence par musique. La prof de piano est vraiment très sympas, Mme Bennet a des gouts très modernes en matière de musique. Ca me change des mes anciens prof qui ne juraient que par le classique. Il ne faut pas se méprendre j'aime les musiciens classiques mais j'aime aussi la variété. On a commencé par faire du jazz, et ensuite on a étudié une chanson d'un pianiste que j'adore Yiruma « Kiss the rain » (*).

Après le cour de piano, je suis passé devant la salle de ma mère qui enseigne la danse classique dans l'école. Je me suis s'arrêté pour écouter la musique c'était une des chansons de Yiruma. J'ai regardé discrètement dans le hublot de la porte et la j'ai vue une fille qui dansait. Elle était vraiment gracieuse et sa technique était parfaite. Ce qui était bizarre c'est que contrairement aux autres filles elle ne portait pas de juste au corps mais un simple tee shirt et un pantacourt. Ce tenu laissait deviner de jolies formes. Je n'ai pas encore vu son visage mais avec un corps pareille est ne pouvait être que magnifique. Et elle a enfin tourné la tête et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir que cette sublime danseuse n'était autre que Bella Swan. _Oh mon dieu, en plus d'être très jolie, elle danse comme une déesse. _Je la veux ! Il faut absolument que j'arrête de la regarder, je me retourne et me colle contre le mur. J'ai les mains qui tremblent. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais fait cet effet là. Il faut vraiment je bouge d'ici avant de rentrer dans cette salle et de la plaquer contre le mur. Je par pour mon prochain cour qui est histoire de la danse. Je ne savais pas que l'une des vertus de ses cours était de calmer les ardeurs. J'ai pas arrêté de fantasmer sur Bella depuis que je l'ai vu dans la salle de danse et je me concentre sur le cour.

___________________________________________________________________________

Après le cour je vais à la cafétéria, sur le chemin je vois Lauren. _Oh non pas elle_. J'accélère et me précipite vers Jasper , avec un peu de chance elle ne viendra pas me parler. Je salut sommairement Jasper, je suis tendu Lauren va s'assoir avec ses amies. _Ouf_. Jasper me regarde et dit en riant :

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? **

**Si tu savais.** Di-je d'un aire lasse

**Mais tu vas me le dire**. Dit-il avec un sourire.

**C'est Lauren qui me poursuit quand comprendra-t-elle qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas ? **

**Quand il neigera sur mars.** Dit-il en riant

**Tu pourrais me laisser un petit espoir.**

**Je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera. **

**Et puis il y a cette fille. **

**Quelle fille ? **

Je lui ai donc raconté ce qui m'arrive depuis que j'ai rencontré Bella. Jasper me dit :

**Et bin dite donc Eddy, elle t'a complètement retourné la tête. **

**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. **

**N'empêche qu'elle te fait totalement craquer. **

**J'avoue. Di-je penaud. Bon et ton cour de violon c'était bien ?** Lui demande-je histoire de changer de sujet.

**C'est bien essayé mais tu ne m'aura pas comme ça. Elle est comment cette fille ? **

**Elle est là, regarde à 3 tables derrière nous. **

Jasper se retourne ._Vive la discrétion _! Heureusement que les filles sont occupées à discuter.

**Elle est mignonne. **

**Je sais, bon de toute façon il faut que je te laisse je dois voir ma mère. **

**Ok, on se voit plus tard. **

**A toute ! **

___________________________________________________________________________

Je m'en vais, il faut que je donne à ma mère un CD qu'elle voulait que je lui ramène. Je retrouve ma mère dans la salle des profs et on discute un petit peu :

**Alors, ta journée se bien passé mon chérie. **

**Oui maman et toi ? **

**Oui, cette année il y de bon élément. Une en particulier, elle est vraiment douée. Elle ne payait pas de mine au début, faut dire qu'elle est arrivée en retard. Et puis je l'ai vu dansé, je pense qu'elle a un grand potentiel. **

**Laisse moi deviné c'est Bella Swan.**

**Comment tu le sais ? **Dit-elle étonnée.

**Et bien, je l'ai vu tout simplement, je passais par là quand elle dansait. **

**Comment la connais-tu ?**

**C'est la colocataire d'Alice. **

**C'est bien j'aurai donc l'occasion de la voir hors de l'école. Elle a l'air sympathique. **

**Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai cour de danse latine. **

**Ok, vas-y mon chérie. On se revoit à la maison. **

**Ok, bye maman**.

___________________________________________________________________________

Je m'en vais en direction de la salle. Et j'aperçois Bella avec un jeune homme. Je m'avance vers eux en souriant et je salut Bella. Elle me présente son ami qui s'appel Hugo. Il engage la conversation et Bella reste silencieuse. Elle a l'air plongé dans ses pensés. J'ai l'air de plaire à Hugo, ses tentative de drague ne son pas très subtile. Malgré tout, il est sympa et puis c'est un ami de Bella donc je me doit de me montrer sympas. Nous sommes interrompus par la voix stridente de Lauren_. Putin, elle va pas me lâcher un jour celle-là, calme toi Edward soit poli._ Vois le bon coté de la chose tu vas voir Bella pendant 2 bonnes heures. _Courage Edward !_ Elle s'approche de moi en roulant les hanches, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être vulgaire cette fille. Je parlerai même pas de ses fringues. Elle commence à parler, après avoir essayé de me tenter avec son corps, elle tente la flatterie. L'ennui c'est que depuis la dispute avec mon père qu'on me rappelle mon passé de danseur classique ça m'énerve. Surtout si on essai de me faire changer d'avis comme mon père à tenter de le faire. Elle a eu de la chance que le prof arrive parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi à garder mon calme.

On rentre dans la salle et le prof nous fait son speech de bienvenue. Ah la danse latine ! C'est l'amie de ma mère Carmen qui m'a fait découvrir les danses latines. Carmen est un peintre qui vient d'Argentine. Quand on a emménagé à New York, le nouveau travail de mes parents les accaparait trop pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de nous. Elle venait nous garder et on faisait de la danse, c'était vraiment sympas. Et même après que nous avons été en âge de nous débrouiller tout seul, j'ai continué ces danses.

Après l'échauffement, on commence par la salsa. Le prof nous laisse le choix des partenaires malheureusement pour moi Hugo invite Bella et Lauren m'alpague. La musique commence et je commence à danser avec Lauren normalement mais elle se rapproche de moi. Elle se frotte contre moi en plus elle empeste le parfum, c'est vraiment écœurant. _Soit fort Edward, c'est juste le temps d'une chanson !_ La prochaine fois, je danserai avec n'importe qui mais pas Lauren. Enfin la chanson se termine, je suis obliger de repousser Lauren pour qu'elle se décolle de moi.

Maintenant le prof fait les couples_. Merci mon dieu je ne serai plus obliger de supporter Lauren. _Après avoir fait quelques couples, il met Lauren avec Hugo et je suis avec Bella. J'ai à la fois envie et peur d'être avec Bella. Pouvoir l'avoir dans mes bras est ce que voulait depuis que je l'ai vu danser mais je sais pas si je vais réussir à m'empêcher de l'embrasser voire plus … Elle semble gêné, elle rougit et baisse la tête. Je veux voir ses beaux yeux marron donc je relève sa tête. Elle met le plus possible de distance entre nous mais j'ai envi qu'elle soit proche de moi, j'en ai besoin. _Tu joues avec le feu Edward_. Me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. Je le sais très bien mais c'est plus fort que moi.

La musique commence et on commence a dansé les yeux dans les yeux. J'entre dans un autre monde, nous sommes seuls. Je m'efforce de me concentrer sur la danse, nos pas s'accorde parfaitement, elle ne se frotte pas contre moi comme Lauren. Elle danse vraiment bien, elle est tellement sensuelle. Je la fait tourner et quand elle me refait face je la rapproche encore plus. Ensuite je la fait basculer et quand elle remonte à ma hauteur son visage est à quelque s centimètre du mien. C'est une véritable torture de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, ses lèvres charnues semblent douces et sont une véritable tentation. Il suffira que je me penche et je pourrai vérifier mes suppositions. On fait un porté et se sont les applaudissements de Marc qui nous ramène à la réalité. Je mets un certain temps à enregistrer ce que dit Marc. Il souhaite qu'on danse ensemble dans ses cours mais Bella préfère retourner avec Hugo. Elle semble aussi troublée que moi. Je précipite vers la fille la plus proche de moi, elle accepte d'être ma partenaire. _Alléluia !!! _Elle s'appel Angela, on discute et je découvre qu'elle vient de Boston et à un petit copain qui s'appel Ben. Elle est vraiment sympa. C'est tellement simple de parler avec elle, je lui parle de mon problème avec Lauren et elle me propose d'être ma partenaire pour ce cour. J'ai vraiment de la chance, elle danse bien et ne risque pas d'essayer de le draguer vu qu'elle à un petit copain. _Je suis débarrassé de Lauren, je suis débarrassé de Lauren … _Le reste de la journée se déroule tranquillement sauf que je n'arrête pas de pensé à Bella. Je l'ai dans la peau, il faut absolument que je sorte avec elle. Je me couche en pensant à elle.

* * * * *

*Bertram est le nom de famille du personnage principale masculin de Mansfield Park de Jane Austen

*Bennet est le nom de famille du personnage principale féminin de Orgueil et Préjugés aussi de Jane Austen

Jane Austen est mon auteur préféré, j'ai du lire ses livre un bon millier de fois.

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas tour tout de suite j'ai repris les cour donc je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais je vous promet que je ferai tout mon possible pour l'écrire le plus tôt possible .


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Elle me rend digue, plus j'essai de me rapprocher d'elle et plus elle me fuit. Je joue au chat et à la souri avec Bella depuis 2 semaines. Elle s'arrange pour arriver au dernier moment au cour de danse latine. Bien sûr, elle se met tout le temps avec Hugo. J'ai fait exprès de me mettre à coté d'elle pour pouvoir lui parler. Elle me dit à peine 2 mots et engage la conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me fuit comme ça, je suis sûr que je lui plais. Elle rougit chaque fois que je lui parle et quand on a dansé ensemble le courant est passé tout de suite. Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Je vais donc trouver Jasper et lui raconte :

**Je ne la connais pas vraiment bien cette fille donc je pense que tu devrais plutôt en parler à Alice. Elles s'entendent très bien et si tu as tes chances avec elle, Alice le sauras.** Me dit-il.

**Tu as peut-être raison.** Di-je l'air lasse.

**Mon pauvre, tu as l'air complètement accro, on dirait un drogué en manque.** Me dit-il en riant.

**Peut-être, je ne sais pas, elle me rend dingue. **

**Il faut que tu te changes les idées ou sinon tu va péter un câble et lui sauter dessus. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?** Di-je sans conviction.

**Il y a un bar sympa qui fait des spectacles les vendredis soirs. Il parait que c'est vraiment bien, il y a de très bonne critique. **

**Bof, je ne sais pas. **

**Aller, Eddy tu n'a pas vraiment besoin de te changer les idées, fait un effort. Je suis sûr qu'on va s'éclater. **

**Bon d'accord. **

**Parfait, on se retrouve dans la chambre à 20 heures. **

**Ok, bye. **

**Bye, le Bellacolic.** Dit-il en rigolant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. En fait, Jasper a raison, cette soirée me fera le plus grand bien. Ca m'évitera de penser à Bella, à ses courbes généreuses, son visage, à ses lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à être embrasser… _Pitié ! Bella sort de la tête_. Il faut absolument que je parle à Alice. Normalement, elle doit sortir de son cour de chant. Je cour jusqu'à sa salle. Elle sort et je l'appel :

**Ali, Ali. **

Elle se retourne étonnée de me voir là.

**Eddy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir voir ma sœur préféré. **

**Je suis ta seule sœur et je te connais trop bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eddy ? **

**S'il te plait arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça. **

**Je sais, moi aussi je t'adore. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es là. **

Trop perspicace ma sœur.

**Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un petit café, ça fait longtemps qu'on à pas discuter.**

**Ok, si tu veux.** Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Oh ce n'est pas bon ça. **Comme ça je pourrai plus facilement te tirer les vers du nez. **

**Pfff. Si tu veux, viens. **

Nous allons dans un petit café et on s'installe au fond de la salle. J'engage la conversation, je ne sais pas comment aborder mon problème avec Bella.

**Alors comment se passe ce début d'année. **

**Eddy, c'est le genre de question que poserai papa. Aller, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. **

**Bon enfaitjecroisquejesuisattiréparBella**

**Holà, tu me la fais en français maintenant. **

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

**Je crois que je suis attiré par Bella. **

**Bin voila, ce n'était pas si compliquer, moi je dirais plutôt que c'est sûr. Il faut voir comment tu la dévores des yeux. **

**Ok, t'as raison mais le problème c'est qu'elle me fuit comme la peste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. **

**Je m'en doutais. J'en discutai la dernière fois avec Hugo. Il nous a raconté à Rosalie et à moi votre démonstration de Salsa. Il parait que c'était super chaud entre vous ! **

**J'avoue, je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Elle est belle et elle danse comme une déesse. Et puis elle n'est pas comme les autres filles que j'ai connues. **

**Je crois mon petit Eddy que tu es mordu, tu es entrain de tomber amoureux de Bella. **

**Non, ne di pas n'importe quoi, c'est seulement de l'attirance.**

**Ouais, je peux te demander quelque chose ? **

**Ok, vas-y. **

**Est-ce que tu te demandes des fois ce qu'elle fait ? **

**Ca m'arrive. **

**Est-ce que tu penses souvent à elle ? **

**Oui, un peut trop même. **

**Que fais-tu quand tu la vois ? **

**J'essai de lui parler, mais généralement elle se défile. **

**Bin, je pense mon petit Eddy que tu es amoureux d'elle. Elle est vraiment sympa, je pense que devrais y aller mollo, ne la brusque pas, essai d'apprendre à la connaitre. **

**Je veux bien mais je ne peux pas la connaitre si elle me fuit. **

**C'est sûr, t'inquiète pas frérot, laisse moi faire. **

**Ok, merci Ali. **

**Mais fait attention Eddy, si tu lui fais du mal, ce que Emmet te feras ne sera rien par rapport à ce que je te ferai.** Dit-elle tout à coup sérieuse. **Bella est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup .Elle est presque comme une sœur par moi. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas Alice. **

**Ok frérot, l'opération « il faut séduire Bella » est lancé.** Dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Je rigole.

**On se calme la tornade. **

**Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai cour moi. **

**Moi aussi, on va dans un bar avec Jasper se soir avec Jasper, tu veux venir avec nous ? **

**Je sais, il m'a déjà invité. Je vais aussi invité Bella. **

**Bonne idée, hors de l'école elle sera sans doute plus détendue. Il sera peut-être plus facile pour moi de l'aborder. **

**J'espère pour toi, je te laisse frérot. On se voit se soir. **

**Oui, retrouve-nous dans ma chambre à 20 heures. **

**Ok, bye**.

On sort du café et on se sépare en arrivant à l'école. Le cour de piano passe assez rapidement. Je reste dans la salle à la fin du cour. J'ai tellement hâte d'être à se soir, je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler. J'ai besoin de me détendre et pour ça le piano est pour moi un remède infaillible. Je me laisser porter par la musique commençant par Clair de lune de Debussy à Nat King Cole.

Pov Bella

Depuis l'épisode de la Salsa avec Edward, je m'efforce de l'éviter encore plus. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, à ses mains sur moi. Il me rend dingue mais je ne dois pas craquer ce n'est pas un mec pour moi. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que m'a dit Hugo. Je suis si transparente que ça, apparemment oui puisque Hugo n'arrêtait pas de me soulé avec ça. J'avais trouvé la combine pour ne pas voir Edward, j'arrivais pille à l'heure du cour de Salsa et je m'arrangeai pour lui parler le moins possible ligné quand il mangeait à table. Moi qui voulait passer une année tranquille, et bien c'est rater. En plus, Lauren à décider de me pourrir la vie. Il semble que j'ai accumulé les bourde avec elle. Je suis sois disant meilleure qu'elle et puis il y a eu la fois ou elle m'a coincé après le cour de danse classique.

FLASH BACK

Donc mercredi après le cour, je suis sorti seule parce que Hugo avait un rencart. Il est parti plutôt pour se pomponner, il est pire qu'une fille parfois. Je m'apprête à rentrer à l'appart quand quelqu'un me pousse dans les toilettes. On me plaque contre le mur et une voix féminine me dit :

**Alors comment vas-tu salle garce ? **

**Bon ok, maintenant tu me lâches et si c'est comme ça que tu prends des nouvelles de quelqu'un, s'il te plait ne prend pas des miennes. **

**Très drôle, mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi. Non content de te la péter devant les profs en jouant ta miss parfaite. Maintenant tu essais de me piquer mon mec. **

**Mais arrête, je n'ai rien fait alors oublie moi. Et puis de quel mec tu parles ? **

**Edward pétasse ! Tu le sais très bien arrête de faire l'innocente. **

**Je n'ai jamais essayé de te piquer Edward et puis on ne traine jamais ensemble. Je ne sais pas draguer à distance.** Di-je sarcastique.

**Alors pourquoi il me demande toujours ou tu es ? **

Lui souhaite peut-être me parler mais pas moi.

**J'en sais rien tu n'as qu'à lui demander!**

**T'a intérêt à l'éviter ou sinon il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles.** Dit-elle menaçante.

C'est là que Rosalie sort de l'un des cabinets de toilette et dit :

**C'est à toi qu'il pourrait arriver des bricoles si tu n'élèves pas tes salles pattes de Bella.**

**Mêles-toi de tes fesses Hale. **

**Tu n'as pas à me dire de quoi, je dois me mêler alors maintenant tu la lâches. Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire un œil au beurre noir assorti à ton gros pansement. **

Lauren me lâche visiblement à regret. Elle s'en va mais elle se retourne à la porte et me dit :

**Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Swan. **

**Cause toujours Lauren ! **Dit Rosalie, puis elle sort des toilettes.

**T'inquiète pas Bella, elle montre plus les crocs qu'elle ne mord. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois ou elle m'a menacé quand on était au lycée. Elle n'a jamais mis ses menaces à exécution. **

**Ok, il faut que j'y aille. Merci Rose. **

**Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de rabattre son clapet à cette vipère. **

Je sors des toilettes en rigolant.

FIN FLASH BACK

Elle m'a fait un peu peur mais je fais confiance à Rosalie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser affecter par elle. On est vendredi, ce soir je fais mon show au Sammy's et c'est soirée spéciale _french touch. _Donc, j'ai choisi de la musique française. Sam a décoré la salle avec des drapeaux français et des bérets un peu partout. C'est un peu cliché mais bon c'est son bar après tout. Je suis entrain de faire mon sac quand Alice déboule dans l'appart toute joyeuse. Elle est trop marrante cette fille, tout le temps entrain de sautiller partout.

**Salut Bella !**

**Salut Alice ! **

**Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux. **

**Vendredi pourquoi ?** demande-je incrédule.

**Parce que demain c'est le week-end et qui dit week-end dit shopiiiiiiiiiiiiing !**

Et merde, je ne suis pas une grande fan de shoping. Je préférerai largement me détendre tranquillou avec un bouquin dans l'appart.

**Alice, le shoping et moi ça fait 2.** Di-j'en grimaçant.

**Bella, t'as besoin de nouvelle fringue, c'est urgent. Tu te balades continuellement en vieux jeans et tee-shirt. Tu ne pourrais pas mettre quelque chose de plus féminin. Non, c'est décidé, demain on fait du shoping. C'est du crime contre la mode que tu nous fais là. Je ne peux pas permettre ça, tu me remercieras plus tard. **

**Non, je t'assure Alice n'est pas nécessaire. J'aime bien mes fringues. **

**S'te plait, s'te plait Bella.** Me supplie-elle en me faisant les yeux du chat dans Shreck.

Elle peut se montrer vraiment démoniaque quand elle veut, elle sait très bien que je ne peux pas lui dire non quand elle me fait ses yeux là.

**Ok, Alice mais vas-y mollo. Je suis une novice dans ce domaine. **

**T'inquiète, je vais t'initié aux joies du shoping version Alice. Tu verras quand tu y auras gouté tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. **

J'en doute fort.

**Ouais, c'est ça. **

Je me remets à ranger mes affaires pensant que la discutions était fini et Alice me demande :

**Je peux te demander quelque chose sérieusement ?**

**Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus important que le shoping.** Di-je sarcastiquement.

**Il semblerait.** Dit-il en souriant.

**Ok, vas-y. **

**Est-ce que Eddy te plait ? **

C'est direct, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il me faut un petit moment pour rassemblée mes idées.

**Euh, il est mignon, mais je ne pense pas que j'ai la moindre chance avec lui. **

**Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Bella. Et puis, il n'arrête pas d'essayer de te parler, c'est toi qui l'évite.**

**Mais, je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir. **

**Bella, tu te trompe totalement. Il n'est plus du tout comme ça. Mais ça me dit ne me dit toujours pas s'il te plait. **

Coincé.

**Hum, d'accord, je mentirais si je disais qu'il me laissait totalement indifférente. **

**Je prends ça pour un oui, j'en étai sûr, alors maintenant tu va arrêter de le fuir. Je ne te demande pas coucher avec lui. Apprends à le connaître avant de le juger. **

**Ok, je ferai un effort. **

**Et bien, maintenant prépares-toi. On sort ce soir avec les garçons comme ça tu pourras mettre en œuvre tes nouvelles résolutions. **

**Je suis désolé Alice mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous. **

**Tu viens de me dire que tu arrêterais de le fuir !**

**Je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec Edward, je dois rendre visite à ma grand-mère. **

Heureusement que j'ai réfléchit au mensonge que je devrais dire.

**Tu ne peux pas y aller me prochaine fois. **

**Non Alice, je lui ai promis, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. **

**Bon ok, mais tu devras passer toute la journée de demain avec moi pour te faire pardonner. **

_Merde et remerde ! _

**D'accord.**

**Bon moi, il faut que je me prépare. **

**Moi, je vais te laisser. On se revoit demain. Soit mignonne, je veux pouvoir être encore capable de danser après cette journée de shoping. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. Je suis trop contente, je sais déjà ou je vais t'emmener. Ca va être GENIAL. **

C'est bien ça qui me fait peur.

**Ouais, c'est ça. **

Pov Edward

Je me prépare pour la soirée, je suis tout excité. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler. J'espère secrètement qu'on pourra danser encore ensemble. Jasper me regarde en souriant donc je m'arrête :

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

**C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait le demander, t'es pire qu'Alice. **

**Bella doit venir avec nous ce soir.** Di-je avec un grand sourire.

**Ceux-ci expliquent cela.** Dit-il malicieusement.

**Tu te rends compte que je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler. **

**Oui, je sais. **

**Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, c'est bientôt l'heure et je n'ai pas fini de me préparer. **

Je rentre dans ma chambre et je prends ma chemise préféré. J'essai de dompter ma tignasse mais c'est peine perdu. Un fois près pour patienter je prends mon baladeur. Après quelques titres j'entends la porte d'entré s'ouvrir. Je dépose mon baladeur et me précipite dans le salon mais il n'y a que Alice qui embrasse goulument Jasper.

**Elle est ou ? **

Alice et Jasper se séparent et elle se retourne vers moi.

**- Bonsoir à toi aussi Edward. **Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- **Pffffffff, Bonsoir, ou est-elle ? **

**- Elle ne peut pas venir, je suis désolé Eddy. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait voir sa grand-mère. **Di-elle en faisant la moue.

**- Et merde. **

**- Mais, je lui ai parlé et je pense que tu as tes chances. Tu viens comme même avec nous. **

**- Je ne pense pas. **

**- S'il te plait Edward viens avec nous. **

Alice arrête de me faire ces yeux là, elle sait très bien que je n'arriverais pas à lui dire non.

**Bon Ok. **

**Parfait, on y va. **

C'est vraiment, chiant, j'aurai tellement voulu la voir mais bon cette sortie me changera les idées.

On prend ma nouvelle voiture, avant j'avais une Volvo mais pour mon diplôme mon père m'en a offert une nouvelle, c'est une BMW. Le bar se situe à la sortie de la ville et il y a déjà pas mal de monde devant le bar. Ce spectacle doit vraiment doit être bien pour qu'il y est autant de monde. Heureusement que nous somme venu tôt, je déteste faire le pied de grue devant les boites de nuit. On rentre dans le bar, il est décoré avec des drapeaux français et des bérets. C'est un peu too much. Ca me rappelle mon année d'étude en France, la musique est française. D'après ce que m'a dit Jasper le spectacle commence dans 20 minutes. On se trouve une table et on discute :

**Jazz, comment as-tu connu ce bar ? **

**Je connais le patron, c'est un ami de mon père. Sam est vraiment sympas, on s'est toujours bien entendu. **

**Tu ne me l'a jamais présenté mon chérie.** Dit Alice faussement indigné.

**Je n'en ai juste pas eu l'occasion, mon amour. **

**Le bar marchait bien mais depuis qu'il a embauché cette fille, il fait un vrai carton. Pourtant c'est seulement la 3****ème**** fois qu'elle se produit ici. **

**Elle doit être très douée. **

**Je sais pas si elle est doué mais ce qui est intéressant c'est que personne ne sais qui c'est. **

**Elle doit bien avoir un nom. **

**Oui, bien sûr, elle se fait appeler Lola. **

Nous somme interrompus par celui qui doit être Sam. Et nous présente le premier numéro qui est un duo de comique. On rigole bien. Alice rigole tellement que les gens se retournent vers nous. J'essai de la calmer mais c'est peine perdu avec Alice. Jasper prend le relai et je laisser mon regard vagabondait dans la salle et mon regard s'attarde au comptoir. Il y a une jeune femme avec une belle chevelure brune. Je l'aurai reconnu entre mille c'est Bella. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle n'était pas sensé être chez sa grand-mère. J'étais à 2 doigts d'aller la voir mais je me suis rappelé de ce qu'Alice m'avait dit sur Bella. Donc je décidai de ne rien faire pour l'instant, je m'en occuperai plus tard. 2 autres numéros passent sur la scène et Sam remonte sur la scène. Il y a une toile de cinéma derrière lui et lui déclare :

**Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Applaudissement. Je sais que vous l'attendez et elle est là. Accueillez chaleureusement la danseuse Lola !!!!**

Les lumières se tamisent et la musique commence. Sur la toile se dessine une très jolie silhouette. Elle se met à danser et elle a un béret dans la main. Sa danse était très sensuelle et c'est la que je l'ai reconnu, cette silhouette, cette façon de danser, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. C'est Bella, j'en suis sûr. Elle dansait sur une chanson de Zazie _Un point c'est toi_ heureusement que peu de personne comprenait les paroles. Cette danse était assez chaude, elle faisait en sorte que le béret se balade sur son corps_. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être se béret_. Elle est tellement belle. Je deviens fébrile et rien que de m'imaginer avec Bella. Je bois cul sec mon verre de thé glacé (je ne bois pas d'alcool c'est moi qui conduit , comme on dit boire ou conduire il faut choisir !). C'est étonnant de la voir comme ça, elle qui est si timide d'habitude. Je suppose que c'est l'anonymat de la toile qui lui permet de se comporter ainsi.

Après plusieurs chansons son show se termine et on décide de rentrer. Alice et Jasper souhaite avoir un petit moment d'intimité alors elle me propose de dormir dans sa chambre comme ça elle peut profiter de l'appart avec Jasper. J'accepte, je prends quelques affaires dans la chambre et je m'installe dans la chambre d'Alice. Cette chambre est celle de ma sœur, il n'y a pas de doute. Il y a des fringues partout et des partitions accrocher au mur avec une guitare au fond de la chambre. Plus bordélique qu'elle tu meurs. Je commence à me déshabiller et une fois en pyjama je m'installe dans son lit avec mon baladeur. Je repense à Bella, à cette danse, au parole de la chanson. Je m'imagine je Bella danse pour moi tout en me déshabillant. A chaque fois qu'elle m'enlève un vêtement, elle me frôle. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que se soit vrai ! J'entends le bruit de l'eau, Bella doit être rentré. Il faut absolument que je lui parle peu importe l'heure. Donc je l'attends, les minutes me semblent des heures. Je suis sûr de pouvoir l'intercepter avant qu'elle n'aille dans sa chambre parce qu'elle passe devant la chambre d'Alice pour rejoindre la sienne. Et enfin elle sort.

Pov Bella

Je descends prendre ma voiture, c'est une veille Chevrolet. Je l'avais acheté avec Emmet. Celui-ci n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi à cause d'elle, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas de toute jeune mais elle a du charme. J'avais eu le coup de foudre pour elle dès que je l'avais vu au dans le concessionnaire.

Sam m'a demandé t'ajouté une _french touch_ à mon show. Donc, on plus de danser sur de la musique française, j'ai décidé de danser avec un béret. Je connais une chanteuse française que j'adore c'est Zazie. En arrivant au bar, je vais faire un petit coucou à Emilie, on discute :

**Ca va ma belle !**

**Bien et toi Emi. **

**Très bien, et tes cours. **

**Tout se passe bien, sauf que je vais être obligé de faire du shoping demain. Ca me soule.** Di-j'en grimaçant.

**Ce n'est pas si terrible. Tu survivras. **Dit-elle en riant.

**J'en doute. Tu veux bien me servir un thé glacé s'il te plait ?**

Elle me sert et je m'adosse tranquillement contre le comptoir. Je regarde distraitement la salle. Et je vois Edward, Alice et Jasper_. Putain_. Je me retourne vite histoire de me cacher et je di à Emilie :

**Merde. Emilie je dois te laisser. **

**Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**Il y a des personnes de mon école là-bas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les voir, donc je te dis au revoir tout de suite. Je ne repasserai pas au comptoir se soir. **

**Ok, bye, ma chérie. **

**A plus. **

Je pars discrètement dans ce qui me sert de loge.

Après avoir m'être préparer, j'essai de me concentrer mais je n'arrête pas de à Edward. Je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit mon prof de danse. Je dépense trop d'énergie à éviter de penser à Edward, je devrais plutôt me servir de cette énergie, de cette frustration pour danser. C'est dans l'esprit de la chanson sur laquelle je vais danser.

Sam me présente et la chanson _ Un point c'est toi_ commence. Là encore je pense à Edward, je m'imagine que ce n'est pas béret que je tien mais la main de Edward. Je commence à danser, j'aimerai tellement que ça soit vrai. La 2ème chanson est « la vie en rose » interprété encore par Zazie. Le reste du show se déroule bien je retourne dans le vestiaire pour me changer quand j'entends la porte se refermer. Et Emilie me dit :

**Waouh, Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**De quoi tu parles ? **

**Tu veux était super sexy, et puis le choix de la chanson. C'est qui ? **

**De qui tu parle ? **

**Du garçon pour qui tu dansais ? **

**Tu dis n'importes quoi. **

**Ca se voyait quand tu dansais.**

**Un vrai livre ouvert. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? **

**Ma mère me le dit souvent, on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. **

**Il semblerait, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. **

**C'est l'un des garçons qui était au bar ce soir. **

**Tu s l'intention de sortie avec alors. **

**Je ne sais pas on verra, Je dois te laisser, j'ai une dure journée qui m'attends demain. **

**Oui, c'est vrai. Au revoir Bella. **

**Bye Emi. **

Elle s'en va et je fini de me changer. Et je rentre au dortoir de l'école. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche, je passe prendre mon pyjama dans ma chambre et m'engouffre dans la salle de bain. Cette douche m'a bien détendu, je sors de la salle de bain et en passa devant la chambre d'Alice, une main m'attrape et m'attire dans la chambre…

Pov Edward

Je ferme la porte et je plaque Bella sur le mur à coté et je luis dit :

**Je sais ce que tu cache !**

**Edward ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre d'Alice d'abord ? Et de quoi tu parle ? **

**Alice voulait un peu d'intimité avec Jasper donc je leur ai laissé l'appart et je suis ici. Depuis quand tu fais ça. **Di-je imperturbable.

**Mais de quoi tu parles Edward ? **

**Je t'ai reconnu Bella, je t'ai vu au Sammy's, je sais que c'est toi Lola !!**

**Mais non, t'as du me confondre, j'étai avec ma grand-mère se soir. Alice a du te le dire. **

Malgré la faible lueur de la lampe de chevet d'Alice, je remarque les rougeurs de Bella. Elle est tellement belle quand elle rougit. _Reprend-toi Edward !! _Je secoue la tête et lui dit :

**Non, je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu. **

**Bon Edward, c'est plus drôle là, lâche moi s'il te plait. **

Elle commence un peu à se débattre. Pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas je presse mon corps contre le sien. Elle rougit encore plus.

**Je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu ne me diras pas la vérité.** Lui di-je déterminé.

Je suis étonné par le son de ma voix qui est plus rauque que d'habitude. C'est ma 1ère fois que je sui aussi proche d'elle, elle porte seulement un débardeur et un short qui dévoile ses magnifiques jambes. Ca me trouble au plus au point. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre ma tête dans son coup pour respirer son parfum. C'est un mélange de fraise et de freesia. _Hum, elle sent trop bon ! _

**Hum… répond moi Bella, s'il te plait. **

**Ok, je … je suis Lola. **

Qu'est que je disais, j'étais sûr que s'était elle. Sans faire attention je caresse son coup avec mes lèvres, j'ai une furieuse envie de gouté sa peau douce. Elle gémit et j'accentue le mouvement.

**Edward … Arrête s'il te plait. **

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, je suis complètement enivré par son parfum. Je lèche son coup, elle est délicieuse. Elle gémit plus fort, c'est fou l'effet qu'elle me fait. Soudain Bella prend mon visage entre ses mains, elle me repousse légèrement et écrase ses lèvres sur miennes. Notre baiser était loin d'être timide, très vite ma langue passe la barrière de ses dents et j'entraine sa langue dans une danse des plus érotiques. Bella passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je descends mes mains sur ses hanches. Je la rapproche de moi, quand nos hanches se touchent je pousse un grognement. Et tout à coup, elle rompt notre étreinte en repoussant violement. Elle a les yeux grands ouverts et me dit haletante :

**Je suis …… désoler, je n'aurai pas du. **

Sur ceux elle s'enfuit comme une voleuse. Je suis complètement paumé, le temps que comprenne ce qui ce passe, elle s'est déjà enfermé dans sa chambre. Et moi qui disait que je n'allais pas la brusquer. _C'est raté !_


	8. Chapter 8

Merci au reviewers : ANGIEFOLIO, Vanesbel, annecullen69, lena -lna933-, mimily, Marjoriie, aline1320 .

Bonne lecture !!

Chap 8 : Nouvel arrivant

Pov Bella

Je claque la porte derrière moi et je me laisser glisser contre la porte avec la main sur mes lèvres encore gonflé de ce baiser. Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Ce baiser était tellement intense, je n'aurai pas du mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais tellement proche d'Edward et après toutes ces semaines de frustration. Et puis ses lèvres dans mon coup était tellement douce, je me suis laisser aller. Ses mains, j'en ai rêvé. Rien que d'y repenser ça me rend toute chose. Moi qui voulais l'éviter, c'est rater ! Il semble que je sois incapable de lui dire non. Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Edward n'est qu'un garçon parmi d'autre, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de faible donc je ne vais plus l'éviter et dès demain je mettrais les choses au clair avec lui. Ca ne se reproduira plus. Sur ces résolutions, je vais me coucher. Après je plonge rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveille déterminé mais aussi en sueur, Edward n'est qu'un garçon comme les autres et j'ai d'autres choses à pensé au de pensé à lui. _A qui tu veux faire croire ça !_ J'ai un objectif et je sois m'y tenir. _L'un n'empêche pas l'autre_. Bon trêve de tergiversation une douche me fera le plus grand bien. Je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain. J'opte pour la douche froide d'une part pour me réveiller et d'autre part à cause des rêves très peux catholiques que j'ai fait sur Edward. Malgré mes résolutions, mon inconscient fait de la résistance. Je n'avais jamais fait se genre de rêve même lorsque j'étais avec Jacob. Certes il y avait de l'attirance entre nous, mais Jacob ne m'obsédait pas comme Edward. A ma décharge, Edward est tellement beau. Aucune fille ne pourrait être insensible à son charme. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par un bruit de porte. J'espère que c'est Rosalie qui sort de sa chambre. J'en profite pour me sécher. Je m'apprête à m'habiller quand je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de prendre mes fringues. _Et merde ! _ Ce n'est pas grave, je m'entoure dans ma serviette et je jette un coup d'œil pour éviter de tomber sur Edward. Personne, c'est bon je sors et la porte de la chambre d'Alice s'ouvre sur un Edward fatigué et torse nue. Je sais que j'ai dit que j'arrêterai de l'éviter mais là je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de m'enfuir à toute jambes. _Reprends-toi, tu peux y arriver !_ Je prends une grande inspiration et je m'avance vers lui je lui dit un bonjour à peine audible et je me faufile dans ma chambre. Tout ça bien entendu tête baissé, je suis trop gêné pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je m'habille et prend un de mes bouquins préférés Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen. Rien ne vaut les mésaventures d'Elizabeth Bennet avec William Darcy pour me changer les idées. Je dois retrouver Alice dans une heure. A peine 10 minutes après avoir commencé à lire, j'entendis quelqu'un toqué à la porte.

**Entré.**

Edward entre.

**Salut, Bella.**

**Salut, Edward. **

**Pourrai-je te parler ? **

**Je suis tout ouïe.**

**Bella, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé hier. Ce n'était dans se but que j'étais venu te parler. Je voudrai savoir pourquoi tu m'évite comme ça et si c'était bien toi Lola. Je pensais que le courant passait bien entre nous quand on a dansé ensemble. **

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Edward, c'est moi qui t'es embrassé après tout. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse en se moment.**

**Bella je ne te demande pas en mariage, j'aimerai juste qu'on apprenne à se connaitre. Mais à chaque fois que j'essai de te parler soit tu me dis à peine 2 mots soit tu t'enfui carrément. Je t'assure que je ne mords pas**. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin totalement craquant.

**Je suis désolé mon attitude envers toi est un peu puérile, ne pourrait-on pas tout recommencer ?**

**Je suis d'accord. Je voulais te demander, comment as-tu trouvé se travail ? **

**Je faisais déjà cela en Espagne et c'est mon frère et mon ex qui m'on aidé à trouver ce travail. Mon ex m'a filmé et l'a envoyé à mon frère pour qu'il puisse montrer mon numéro à son copain Sam qui est le propriétaire. **

**Tu as de la chance et j'ai beaucoup aimé ton numéro.**

**Oui c'est vrai, Emmet m'a beaucoup aidé, j'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. **

Nous continuons a discuté pendant un petit moment. Edward est vraiment sympa. Je suis moins gêné d'être en sa présence. Le temps passe trop vite et mon portable se me à sonner. Je le prends et m'aperçoit que j'ai reçu un SMS de Alive, je regarde l'heure. _Et merde ! _On à rendez-vous dans à peine 5 minutes.

Salut Bella, on se retrouve devant la fontaine de l'école.

Kiss Alice.

**Edward, je dois te laisser j'ai rendez-vous avec Alice dans 5 minutes. On se revoit plus tard. Bye. **

**Ok, à plus, Bella ? **

Je prends mon sac et je me dépêche de sortir. Je commence à courir dans le couloir et au détour d'un couloir je bouscule quelqu'un. Je tombe sur les fesses, j'entends des choses tomber. Je lève les yeux pour voir qui j'ai percuté. Il s'agit d'un grand blond assez élancer avec de large épaule. Il me fait penser à un surfeur avec les yeux gris perçant. Je me confonds en excuses en l'aidant à remettre ses affaires dans son carton et il me dit d'en air enjoué :

**Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a rien de telle que de se faire percuter par une jolie fille pour se réveiller le matin**.

Je rougis, il me reluque. Apparemment il ne connait pas le mot discrétion.

**Je m'appelle Mike et toi. **

**Je m'appelle Bella, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester je retrouver quelqu'un. **

**Ton petit copain je suppose. **

**Je suis pressé. Au revoir.** Di-j'en m'en allant en courant.

Mais de quoi je me mêle. Ce mec est vraiment désagréable. Je vais sur la petite place devant l'école et cherche Alice. Je l'aperçois assise sur le rebord de la fontaine. J'arrive près d'elle et lui dit :

**Salut mon pti lutin. **

On commence à marcher jusqu'à la voiture d'Alice.

**Salut Bella. Alors ta soirée était bien ? **Elle me regarde avec un sourire malicieux.

Je suis sûr qu'elle fait référence à la présence d'Edward dans ma chambre et elle ne s'intéresse certainement pas à ma grand-mère.

**Oui, ca m'a fait plaisir de voir ma grand-mère, elle est trop marrante, incapable de rester en place**. Di-je innocemment

**Bella, tu ne vas pas m'avoir comme ça, tu n'as pas croisé Edward à l'appart. **

**Si et en parlant de ça. C'est vrai que j'ai dit que j'allais arrêter d'éviter Edward mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire dormir à l'appart.**

**Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès je t'assure. On n'avait rien prémédité, j'avais juste envie d'être seule avec Jasper et Edward nous à gentiment proposer de nous laisser l'appart.**

**Ouais, c'est ça.**

Alice rentre dans une magnifique Porche Carreras gris métallisé. Je fais de même.

**C'est ta voiture ?** Di-je les yeux écarquillés.

**Oui c'est ma Vénus ?** Dit-elle tout sourire.

**Vénus ? **

**Bin, c'est son prénom. **Dit-elle comme si ça allait de soit

**Tu as baptisé ta voiture,**

**Mais une merveille pareille se doit d'avoir un prénom digne d'elle.**

**T'es complètement barge Alice, tu le sais ça ? **

**Barge et fière de l'être, c'est ce qui fait mon charme !**

On rigole en allant vers une rue marchande. On continue à papoter et à rire ensemble. On arrive devant et centre et Alice se gare dans un parking. Alice me regarde en souriant malicieusement, holà ça ne présage rien de bon.

**Bella, j'espère que tu es en forme parce que pour « l'opération relookage », on a du boulot.**

**Je crains le pire.** Di-j'en grimaçant.

**Mais non tu me remercieras plus tard, tu verras. **

**J'en doute. **

**Aller fait pas ta rabat joie, on a même pas commencé.**

**Ok, je te fais confiance.**

**C'est parti mon kiki.** Dit-elle toute joyeuse.

On rentre dans un premier magasin, je me balade tranquillement dans le rayon en regardant déci delà. Mais Alice me fonce dessus avec une pile de vêtement et me pousse vers les cabines. Je commence à regarder ce qu'elle m'a pris. Il faut admettre qu'elle a vraiment bon gout en matière de fringue. Les vêtements qu'elle m'a choisit son simple mais avec toujours une petite touche de fantaisie. Mais les robes quelles m'a choisit sont un peu trop courte, il n'empêche qu'elles sont quand même très jolies. Nous allons de boutique en boutique, Alice a raison c'es assez agréable de faire les boutiques avec elle. On ne traine jamais, elle sait exactement ce quelle veut. C'est pratique, le seule point noir est apparut quand elle m'a trainé dans un magasin de lingerie. Tout les ensemble qu'elle a choisit était particulièrement osée. J'ai pris les moins osée et elle m'a déposé chez un coiffeur qu'elle connaissait apparemment. Elle lui a glissé quelques mot à l'oreille et elle m'a dit de laisser faire le coiffeur, de lui faire confiance. Comme je lui avais dit que je le ferai, je me laissais faire en espérant ne pas finir avec une coupe trop extravagante. Heureusement il m'a juste un brushing avec un dégradé. Nous sortons d'un énième magasin de vêtement en rigolant quand on tombe nez à nez avec Mike.

**Bonjour, Bella. Et bien dite donc 2 fois dans la même journée, tu me suis ou quoi. **

**Non, simple coïncidence**. Je devrai dire plutôt à cause de ma malchance.

**Tu connais Mike, Bella ?** Me demande Alice étonné.

**Connaitre est un grand mot, je l'ai juste croisé dans le couloir en venant te retrouver.**

**Tu oublis de dire que tu m'as percuté, c'est ce qu'on appelle une rencontre fracassante. Je venais m'installer dans le dortoir quand j'ai rencontré Bella. **

**Ouais, vous vous connaissez ?** Demande-je à Alice.

**Oui, on était dans le même lycée. Comment ça se fait que tu n'arrive que maintenant ?**

**J'étais en tourné dans tout le pays. Tu as du parler Dom Juan Ballet. Je n'avais pas le rôle principal mais, je me suis fait remarquer par pas mal de gens du métier. J'ai même joué Dom Juan un soir. **Et il continue à blablaté sur sa réussite dans se ballet en me regardant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être prétentieux ce mec.** J'avais déjà prévenu ton père que je ne serai pas disponible à la rentrée. La tournée s'est finit plutôt que prévu donc me voici parmi vous. **Enfin il arrête de parler !

**Bon bienvenue Mike, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennui mais on n'a pas terminé alors, on va te laisser. A plus Mike.** Dit Alice.

**A très bientôt les filles.** Dit-il en nous dévisageant.

**Bye, Mike**.

Nous nous éloignons rapidement de Mike. En plus je vais devoir le supporter pendant le cour de danse classique comme si avec Lauren se n'était pas suffisant. Je suis sur qu'ils doivent bien s'entendre ces deux là.

Alice me demande :

**Donc tu as déjà eu la chance de rencontrer Mike ?** Dit-elle ironique.

**Oui, malheureusement.**

**Je suis contente, on a le même point de vu sur Mike, c'est vraiment un crétin fini. C'et le genre de mec qui utilise le système mouchoir…**

**Le système mouchoir ? **

**C'est simple, il prend une fille, il l'utilise donc il couche avec elle et il la jette.**

**C'est assez expéditif comme système de drague.** Di-j'en l'interrompant.

**C'est sûr, mais apparemment ça marche puisqu'il s'est fait pas mal de fille comme ça. Il a toujours considéré Edward comme un rival donc tout ce que mon frère avait il essayé de lui prendre. Il peut être vraiment tenace quand il veut quelque chose.**

**C'est Lauren au masculin.**

**Oui, on peut dire ça, ils se sont toujours très bien entendus. **

J'en étais sûr.

**Ils sont même sortis ensemble pendant un moment. Lauren l'a cassé avec lui parce qu'elle avait des vues sur Edward , je crois que c'est à partir de là que Mike s'est mis à détester réellement. **

**Mais ca ne l'empêche pas de t'adresser la parole.**

**Tu connais le proverbe, « garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus ». Bon assez parler de ce blérot ! On va déjeuner.**

**Avec plaisir.**

Nous partons déjeuner dans une petite brasserie. Le reste de la séance de shoping se déroule tranquillement. Alice me dit :

**Bon maintenant que tu as le tenue, on peut aller en boite se soir. **

Oh non!

**Non Alice, je suis un peu fatigué. On fera ça une autre fois si tu veux.**

**Aller, Bella je ne t'ai pas emmené faire du shoping pour rien quand même. **

Elle me sort son arme secrète, ses yeux de cockers, elle sait que je n'arrive pas à lui dire non quand elle fait ça.

**Ok, c'est bon Alice, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps.**

**Génial !** Dit-elle en sautillant.

**Calmes toi Alice, ce n'est qu'une sortie. **

**Bon, on rentre, je préviens les garçons et Rose. Tu devrais inviter Emmet ! Ensuite on se prépare.**

**Oui c'est une bonne idée, je l'appelle tout de suite.**

**Ok, allons-y.**

J'appel Emmet et il est d'accord, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il ne perd jamais une occasion de s'amuser. Nous rentrons à l'appart ou nous attend déjà Rosalie. Après nous être débarrasser de nos sac dans nos chambres, Alice prend les commandes des opérations comme elle dit. Elle choisit une robe nue violet foncé, ensuite elle et Rose me traine dans la salle de bain pour une séance de torture en règle (coiffure et maquillage). Les filles aussi se prépare, Alice a opté pour une robe bustier verte et Rosalie une robe bleu clair à fine bretelle. Elles sont vraiment très jolies, je fais pale figure à coté d'elle. Les garçons arrivent entre temps, je suis un peu intimidé de revoir Edward. Mais bon, j'ai dit que j'allai arrêter de l'éviter. Je prends une grande inspiration et sort de ma chambre...


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis désoler pour se retard mais avec mes concours (que j'ai réussi !!!!) et les préparatifs pou mon déménagement je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Je vais aussi commencer a travailler donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite

Merci aux rewieuses

Bonne lecture

Chap 9 : En boite

_Pov Edward_

J'ai vraiment du mal à m'endormir. Elle m'a mi dans une de tel état, le baiser qu'on a partagé était torride. Je l'ai senti vibrer sous mes caresses, cette fille me rend douloureusement dingue. J'ai été obligé de relâcher la pression ou sinon j'aurai été incapable de dormir. Ensuite je me suis endormi en pensant à Bella.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé en sueur. Mes rêves me ramenaient sans cesse au baiser échanger avec Bella. Mais dans mes rêves, elle ne s'enfuyait pas et on passait une folle nuit d'amour. Une douche s'impose, je sors de la chambre d'Alice et je tombe sur Bella dans une tenue des plus révélatrices. Elle ne porte qu'une petite serviette qui ne laisser pas vraiment place à l'imagination. Ses cheveux sont mouillé et retombe en cascade sur ses épaules. Maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est de la plaquer contre le mur du couloir et d'explorer son corps de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer comme hier, Il faut que je me contrôle. Bella se met à rougir de gène. _Et merde !_ Elle ne m'aide pas à me calmer en faisant ça. On se salut rapidement et elle passe à coté de moi pour rejoindre sa chambre. _Hum … _Elle sent la fraise et le freesia, _c'est décidé se sera un douche froide_.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, j'ai les idées plus claires. Il faut que je lui parle, je ne me suis pas très bien comporter avec elle hier soir. Moi qui me vante de savoir parfaitement me contrôler, je n'en ai pas vraiment fait preuve. Mettre les choses aux claires avec elle sera une bonne chose. Je m'habille et vais toquer à la porte de Bella. Elle m'autorise à rentrer, elle s'est habiller et est étendu sur son lit avec un bouquin à la main. Je présente mes excuses pour hier et elle les accepte. Elle à l'air plus détendu donc j'en profite pour engager la conversation. Bella est vraiment très sympa quand elle ne fuit pas. Plus j'en apprends sur elle, plus je voulais en savoir. Elle est fascinante, c'est une femme complexe avec plusieurs facettes. A la fois fragile mais aussi forte, drôle et intelligente. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle pourrait me plaire plus mais je me trompai. Elle a dut s'en aller pour rejoindre Alice pour une séance de shoping. Je décide de rentrer chez mes parents pour réfléchir tranquille.

Dans l'appartement de mes parents, je retrouvai le piano que ma mère m'avait offert pour mes 16 ans. Je l'adorais, c'est sur ce piano que j'avais fait mes premières compositions. Je me suis assit sur le banc et j'ai commencé à jouer en pensant à Bella, à ses magnifiques yeux, son doux parfum de freesia, à son corps de déesse… Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai crée une mélodie à l'image de ma muse. Elle était jolie, je la rejouai encore et encore. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui m'a fait revenir à la réalité. Je décroche :

**Allo ? **

**Salut frérot, ca va ? **

**Oui et toi ? Comment se passe ta séance de shoping ? **

**Génial, Bella se montre moins farouche que je ne le pensais. Et puis, j'en ai dompté des plus récalcitrants qu'elle, n'est-ce pas Eddy ?**

**Ne m'en parle pas, je garde encore les séquelles de ma dernière séance de torture. **

**Le shoping est un plaisir, pas une torture ! **

**Parle pour toi ! **

**Ouais, Ouais. Je voulais te demander si tu ne voulais pas aller en boite ce soir. **

**Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. **

**Bella sera là !** Dit-elle malicieusement.

Touché !

**Ok, je viendrai. **

**Tu as vraiment trop prévisible Eddy, prévient Jasper! Emmet viendra aussi. J'en connais une qui va être aux anges. Bon je te laisse, à toute à l'heure, je te réserve une petite surprise. **

Elle raccroche et rentre à l'appart en prévenant Jasper. Avec Bella je suis sûr de passer une bonne soirée. J'espère qu'on pourra danser ensemble. J'ai complètement oublié de demander à Alice dans quelle boite on va. De toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance du moment que Bella vient. Je range mes partitions et rentre à l'appart pour me préparer. Arriver là, je me mets en quête d'une tenue. Pour le bas j'opte pour un jeans simple foncé, j'hésite vraiment pour le haut entre une chemise noire et une bleu clair. Enfin de compte, je prends la noire. Alice a toujours dit qu'elle m'allait bien, coter fringue elle ne se trompe rarement. Je prends ma douche, histoire de me détendre. La perspective de passer toute la soirée avec Bella me rend un petit peu nerveux. Saurai-je résister à l'envie de l'embrasser ses lèvres charnues si on danse ensemble voir même plus. Ma maitrise va être mise à rude épreuve. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, je m'habille et tente de dompter se qui me sert de cheveux mais c'est peine perdu. En sortant, je trouve Jasper assis tranquillement sur le canapé devant la télé. Il est déjà habillé et me regarde avec un air moqueur.

**Alors, ce soir, c'est le grand soir. **

**Ce n'est qu'une soirée**. Di-j'en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant.

**Ouais, à d'autre, t'arrête pas de me bassiner avec Bella depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Alors essai pas de me la faire à l'envers !**

Trop perspicace celui-là, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il sort avec Alice. Ils sont aussi chiants l'un que l'autre.

**Oh fait, tu m'as pas dit comment ça s'est passé la soirée dans l'appart des filles ?**

Moi qui espérai qu'il aurait oublié.

**Rien de spécial, j'ai dormi et Bella est parti avant moi donc je ne l'ai pas vu. **

Heureusement, il a l'air de me croire, tout ce que j'espère c'est que Bella a fait pareil avec Alice.

**Bon assez discuter, on y va ou sinon le tiran qui te sers de petite amie va criser. **

**Ouai, allons-y.** Dit Jasper en riant.

En arrivant là-bas, Rose et Alice nous accueillent. Elles sont toute les deux ravissantes en robes. Je suppose que Bella aussi. J'ai hâte de la voir dedans. Elle est déjà magnifique d'habitude alors apprêter elle doit être sublime. Je demande donc à Alice :

**Ou est Bella ? **

**Elle fini de se préparer dans sa chambre, elle ne devrait pas tarder, sois patient frérot. On doit attendre encore Emmet de toute façon.**

**Ok.**

10 minutes plus tard, Emmet arrive. Il salut tout le monde et se fige en apercevant Rosalie. Il balbutie un bonsoir en rougissant et celle-ci le salut en lui faisant la bise. C'est trop marrant, Jasper et moi sommes écroulés de rire sur le canapé. Ensuite nous discutons tranquillement et Jasper demande à Alice :

**Chérie dans quel club allons nous ? **

**On va à la Rosa Negra un club de danse latine** dit-elle en me regardant.

C'est vrai qu'elle peut être très chiante quand elle veut mais sur ce coup là c'est un as ma sœur.

**C'est génial je ne suis jamais allé dans ce genre de club.** S'exclama Rosalie.

**Je sens qu'on va s'éclater.** Dit Emmet très enthousiaste.

On discute tranquillement et tout à coup la porte de Bella s'ouvre offrant à ma vue une vision paradisiaque. Bella est magnifique, elle porte une robe violet foncé dos nus qui moule à la perfection son corps de déesse. Ainsi que de jolie chaussure à talon qui allonge ses jambes sveltes. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à ma tenir se soir, elle est tellement belle. Emmet me sort de ma rêverie en disant :

**Salut petite sœur, tu t'es fait attendre ! **

**On n'atteint pas la perfection avec le temps.** Dit Alice.

**Bien dit Ali**. Di-je.

Bella rougit violemment, si elle continue comme ca je vais lui sauter dessus. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne quand elle rougit.

**Bon, je vous propose d'aller au restaurant et ensuite on ira dans la boite. **Nous dit Alice.

**Ok. **

Ensuite nous allons dans un restaurant italien nommé la Bellissima. Il y a une très bonne ambiance entre nous, je fais plus emble connaissance avec Emmet. C'est vraiment un mec sympa, avec un grand cœur quand il parle des jeunes dont il s'occupe dans son travail on voit qu'il est passionné par ce qu'il fait. Rosalie n'arrête pas de le fixé, je pense qu'elle a flashé sur lui. C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi intéressé par un mec. Elle est très joli et donc elle n'a jamais manqué de prétendant malgré son caractère de bien trempé. Elle a éconduit la plupart de ses garçons, elle s'est simplement amusé avec certain d'entre eux. Apparemment Emmet a réussi à lui plaire, ils vont former un couple haut en couleur. Lui n'a pas l'air non plus insensible à son charme, à chaque fois qu'il la voit il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir, _ce n'est pas le frère de Bella pour rien_. C'est un vrai bout en train, il n'arrête pas de nous faire rire. On a bien choisi le restaurant, la nourriture est vraiment délicieuse et j'aperçois quelqu'un de délicieux aussi. Bella est en face de moi, elle mange tranquillement en discutant avec Alice et Jasper. Je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux d'elle, elle est tellement attirante dans cette tenue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle évite de me regarder, je sais je devrai être plus discret mais, mais elle avait qu'à être moins joli. Je n'y peu rien si elle m'attire, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler. Jasper me sort de mes pensées en me secouant légèrement. Après une petite dispute pour savoir qui va payer la note, on se met d'accord pour que les garçons payent. Je sais que ca fait un peut clicher mais on m'a apprit que lors d'un rendez-vous ce n'est jamais la fille qui pait. Nous partons en direction de la Rosa Negra.

Nous nous garons dans une des rue perpendiculaire à celle de la boite, il y a beaucoup de monde devant l'entrée. Elle doit être vraiment bien cette boite pour attirer autant de monde. Nous arrivons aux abords du club, je m'avance vers la file mais Alice me retient par le bras.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous Eddy ? **

**Bin je fais la queue comme tout le monde !**

**Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde puisque tu es mon frère. Tu apprendras mon chère que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je ne fais pas la queue**. Me dit-elle d'un air faussement hautain.

**Bon Alice arrête de frimer et dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. **

**Je veux juste que vous me suiviez, tu devrais y arriver. **

**Ha ! très drôle. **

**Vamos !** dit-elle en sautillant.

Nous somme devant l'entré, Alice s'avance vers le videur quand il la voit il s'exclame :

**Holà mi querida, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! **

**Salut Carlos, comment tu vas ? Et Carmen et les enfants ?** Dit ma sœur joyeuse.

**Tout le monde va bien. Et toi ? **

**Je vais bien, j'ai du monde à te présenter. **

Elle se tourne vers nous.

**Alors voici Edward mon frère, Jasper l'homme de ma vie, Isabella, Rosalie et Emmet qui son des amis. **

**Enchanté de vous rencontré ! Aller passer, on se reparle dans le club tout à l'heure. **

**Ok, à tout à l'heure Carlos. **

On entre dans le club, il y a déjà pas mal de monde mais nous réussissons néanmoins à trouver un table pour nous caser tous.

**Alice depuis quand connais-tu Carlos et cette endroit ?** Lui demande-je

**Mon cher frère, c'est se qu'on appelle avoir des relations. **

**Arrête de faire ta frimeuse et répond moi. **Répliquai-je un peu agacé.

**C'est bon, calmos frérot. J'ai rencontré Carlos lors de mon stage en Espagne. Il était déjà videur dans un club espagnol ou j'étais allé avec des amis. Nous avons dansé ensemble et on s'est lié d'amitié. Quand je suis rentré aux Etats-Unis on a gardé le contact, j'ai été très heureuse d'apprendre qu'il ouvrai un club ici. **

**Donc c'est son club ici.** Di-je étonné.

**Bin oui.**

**Alors pourquoi il fait le videur, je ne sais pas il faudra lui demander. Mais bon quand il a emménagé il m'a prévenu et nous voila ici. **

**Il est vraiment sympa ce club, j'en parlerai à mes amis je pense**. Dit Emmet.

**Cool, assez parler, allons danser. **

**Ok Emmet, tu viens danser avec moi.** Demande Rosalie.

Rosalie sera toujours Rosalie.

**Heu oui !** Balbutie Emmet.

**Alice tu viens danser ?** Demande Jasper.

**Avec plaisir !** Lui répondit Alice

**En attendant je vais chercher des boissons, vous voulez quoi ?** Demande Bella.

**Une binacolada**. Dit Rosalie.

**Un rhum coca.** Dit Emmet.

**Un fruitos** (1). Dit Alice

**Pareil qu'Alice**. Dit Jasper.

**Un rhum coca**. Dis-je.

Bella commence à partir vers le bar et les autres vont sur la piste de danse. Je ne veux pas rester seule comme un con à attendre. J'appel Bella :

**Attends Bella je vais t'aider avec les verres. **

**Merci**. dit-elle en rougissant.

C'est fou ce j'aime quand elle rougit. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bar. Le barman reluque Bella de façon très peu discrète. C'est vraiment agaçant et en plus cela met Bella mal à l'aise. Je décide de commander, histoire de détourner l'attention du barman impoli. Bella me regarde reconnaissante de lui éviter un échange avec ce barman. Après avoir payé le barman, il nous tend nos consommations en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella. On retourne à notre table ou les autres y sont déjà.

**Tu danses très bien, je suis étonné**. Dit Rosalie.

**Avec ma sœur, on apprend très vite**. Dit Emmet.

**Donc Bella, t'a appris à danser.** Lui répondit-elle.

**Pas vraiment, quand j'étais plus jeune, on dansait souvent ensemble pour s'amuser.** Dit-il.

**Tout s'explique**. S'esclaffa Rosalie.

**Emmet a toujours été un très bon danseur, je n'ai rien à voir le dedans**. Dit Bella en rougissant.

**Ne soit pas modeste sœurette**. Elle m'a appris les bases.

**Mais c'est Edward et Bella les professionnelles donc vous devez nous faire une petite démonstration. **

**Je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire Alice**. Dit Bella.

**S'il te plait Bella !** Dit-elle en faisant ses yeux de cockers

C'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi content qu'elle fasse cela. Je ne voulais pas brusquer Bella **mais j'avais trop envie de danser avec elle. **

**Ok, Alice. On dansera à la prochaine chanson. T'es d'accord Edward ? **

**Oui Bella.**

**Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser**. Dit Alice en me fixant.

La chanson se termine et je me lève et tend la main à Bella. Elle me la serre et on se dirige vers la vers la piste de danse ou se joue « Salsa » de Yuri Buenaventura. Je prends Bella par la taille et on commence à danser. Bella souri on voit qu'elle adore danser. Elle rayonne, elle est encore plus belle que d'habitude. Je peux enfin pouvoir la toucher, hum, son parfum. Son corps est un appel à la luxure. Je la fais tournoyer et la ramène près de moi, son corps contre le mien me fait frémir. Elle ne rougit pas pour une fois. Il semble que quand elle danse, elle est plus détendue, moins timide.

Elle met sa jambe au dessus de la mienne je nous fais glisser et elle tourne autour moi au passant son autre jambe par-dessus la mienne. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait l'initiative de se rapprocher de moi. Je découvre un autre coté de la personnalité de Bella, elle est vraiment étonnante.

Nous continuons à danser pendant encore deux chansons. Je me sens tellement bien quand je suis avec elle. Encore plus quand on danse ensemble, nos mouvements se coordonnent naturellement. Et quand nous dansons, je peux me permettre d'être plus proche d'elle. Nos corps se touchent, se frôlent, voire se caressent. J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser _,voire même plus. Ressaisit toi Edward !_ _Je ne peux quand même pas te jeter sur elle en pleine piste de danse. _

Ensuite, nous allons nous rassoir avec les autres.

**Waouh, vous étiez magnifique**. Nous dit Alice

**C'est vrai vous étiez parfait** ! Dit Rosalie.

**Merci.** Dit Bella en rougissant.

Je me lève pour aller au pipi-room. En sortant, je suis toujours omnibilé par Bella et je bouscule quelqu'un.

**Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention. **

**Ce n'est pas grave Edward**. Me dit Bella

**Que fais-tu à attendre là. **

**J'avais mare de tenir la chandelle au couple. **

**Alors Rosalie a réussi à mettre le grappin sur ton frère. **Dis-je en rigolant.

**Oui, elle n'a pas eu trop de mal. Elle l'a eu dès la première fois ou il a posé les yeux sur elle. Actuellement ils sont entrain de se lécher goulument les amicales. Jasper et Alice sont certes plus discrets mais je me suis senti quand même de trop**. Dit-elle un petit peu dégouté.

**Je comprends, ca fait depuis un petit moment qu'Alice et Jazz sont ensemble donc je connais parfaitement ce sentiment**.

Nous continuons de discuter tranquillement au même endroit. Quand un jeune homme avec des lunettes de soleil et une casquette se rue dans le couloir ou nous sommes avec une bande de fille le suit. Elles crient comme des folles des paroles incompréhensibles en levant les bras en l'air. Je pousse Bella contre le mur et la protège en faisant bouclier avec mon corps. Elle me regarde étonné mais en entendant les cris des filles hystériques, elle comprend ma réaction.

Je plonge dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Elle a mis sa douce main sur mon torse. Son parfum m'enivre et ses lèvres m'appellent. Je me penche lentement vers elle pour qu'elle puisse me repousser si elle le souhaite. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Heureusement, elle ne fait rien, j'effleure ses lèvres qui sont douce comme de la soie. Je l'embrasse doucement au début et quand ses bras autour de mon cou, j'approfondis le baisé. Je l'embrasse passionnément, c'est fou ce que j'aime ses lèvres, hum. Je rapproche encore son corps du mien. Oh mon dieu ! Elle est brulante et en plus elle gémit contre mes lèvres. Je me sépare d'elle à contre cœur et à bout de souffle. Elle me regarde haletante, les lèvres gonflés à cause de notre baisé. Elle est encore plus désirable ainsi. _C'est fou ce que je la veux !!_

**Je pense que nous devrions retourner avec les autres.** Me dit-elle rougissante.

**Oui, tu as raison. **C'est mieux ainsi, je risquerai de la prendre dans le couloir.

Nous retournons à la table avec les autres. Alice nous demande :

**Alors que faisiez-vous tout les deux.** Alice me regardai d'un air entendu.

**Nous discutions**. Dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

**Edward tu ne voudrais pas avoir la gentillesse de nous laisser l'appartement encore se soir ?** Demanda Alice en me faisant ses yeux de cocker.

**Alice tu exagère**. Dis-je faussement exaspéré.

**Aller Edward, soit gentil**. Dit-elle suppliante.

**Bon d'accord, mais tu m'en dois deux maintenant.**

**Deux quoi ? **

**Deux services**. Répondis-je

**Pas de soucis Eddy**. Elle se penche vers moi et chuchote. **Ne me dit pas que ça te gène, je ne te croirais pas. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. **

Et merde, elle me connait trop bien.

**Ouais.**

**Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bella quand vous vous êtes éclipsé.** Chuchota-elle.

**Tu crois que j'vais te le dire. **

**Si tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible tu n'as rien à me cacher. **

**Je n'ai rien à cacher. **

**Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. **

**Ca ne te regarde pas. **

**T'inquiètes pas si tu ne veux pas me le dire, Bella me le dira. Tu as de la pratique pour ce qui de me résister mais Bella je l'aurai sans difficulté.** Me dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

**T'es vraiment chiante Alice. Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai embrassé. Voilà t'es contente**. Dit-je agacé

**Je suis ravi pour vous**. S'exclame-t-elle victorieuse.

**Vous deux, vous n'avez pas fini vos messes basses. Venez sur la piste de danse**. Nous dit Emmet

**Ok, on y va. **

**Sœurette tu m'accorde cette danse comme au bon vieux temps ? **Demande Emmet à Bella.

**Avec plaisir Mister Big.** Lui répondit-elle.

Jasper invite Rosalie, j'invite Alice et nous nous sommes mis à danser. Ma sœur danse bien même si elle n'est pas Bella. Nous nous amusons bien tout les deux. On ne se prend pas au sérieux. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Après la première chanson, on change de partenaire, je me retrouve avec Rosalie. Nous restons encore pendant une heure dans la boite. Rosalie nous fausse compagnie pour rester avec Emmet, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir comment ils vont finir la nuit. Donc je me retrouve en voiture avec Jasper, Alice et ma Bella. Il y a un silence de mort, je me sens mal à l'aise. Je décide de briser le silence.

**Bella tu va aller au concours du prof de danse ? **

**Oui, pourquoi pas. En fait je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit.**

**Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on le fasse ensemble. **

**Oui avec plaisir. **

**Génial, je vais pouvoir t'emmener faire du shopping pour acheter ta tenue**. S'exclama Alice toute joyeuse.

**Ok, Alice. **

**Ca va être trop bien, je choisirai ton costume à toi aussi Eddy. **

**Si tu veux**, dis-je à Alice lasse**. De toute façon sur se point la je n'aurai pas le dernier mot. **

Nous arrivons devant l'immeuble. Nous sous séparons dans l'immeuble, ensuite je rentre avec Bella dans son appart. L'appart n'est éclairé que par la lueur du lampadaire près de la fenêtre. Bella n'a jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant. L'atmosphère est pesante, je ne sais pas comment l'aborder nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé depuis le baiser.

Bella semble aussi mal à l'aise et enfin de compte c'est elle qui rompt le silence entre nous.

**Bon je te laisse Edward, je vais prendre ma douche. **

**Ok, bonne nuit. Dis-je machinalement.**

Elle s'en va vers sa chambre et ressort 2 minutes plus tard avec des vêtements. D'un coté je n'ai pas envie que la soirée se finissent ainsi et de l'autre je ne veux pas la brusquer. Je me mets en pyjama en réfléchissant au moyen de la faire rester avec moi. Après 2 ou 3 minutes de réflexion intense je trouve une idée. Je rassemble mon courage et vais dans le salon.

Quand Bella sort de la salle de bain je mets en route le CD et ….

C'est un nom de cocktail que j'ai inventé


	10. Chapter 10

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ne poster ce nouveau chapitre que maintenant

Chap 10

_Quand Bella sort de la salle de bain, je mets en route le CD et …._

Falla gain de Glenn Lewis se propage dans l'appartement (.com/relevance/search/glenn+lewis/video/x9ix7c_glenn-lewis-fall-again_music). Bella vient dans le salon, elle porte un petit short et un débardeur qui me laisse voir sa peau laiteuse. Elle me regarde d'un air étonné. Je prends une grande inspiration et lui demande.

**Bella accepterai tu de m'accorder un dernière danse avant qu'on aille se coucher ? **

**Euh oui avec plaisir.** Dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle s'avance vers moi et je la prends dans mes bras. Sa peau contre la mienne est si douce et son parfum Hum ! Nos corps s'accordent si bien. Bella redresse la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

**J'adore cette chanson, c'est ma préféré. Elle est tellement belle. **

**Magnifique, comme toi. **

De jolies rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues et elle détourne le regard gêné. Je place mes mains sur les reins de Bella. Son débardeur est très fin et me laisse sentir toutes les courbes de son buste. Je caresse son dos à travers son débardeur et Bella frissonne. Plus détendu, elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou pour encore plus rapprocher nos corps. Conforté par son geste, j'enfouie ma tête dans son cou et respire son parfum enivrant tout en continuant de caresser son dos. Bella frémit et je pose mes lèvres sur son cou délicat provoquant chez elle un doux gémissement. Ses gémissement réveillait mon corps. _Hum que je la désirais._

POV Bella

**Bella tu me rend dingue. **

**Arrête Ed…** Dit-elle dans un soupire.

**Arrêter quoi Bella !** Dit-il en se redressant

Il me regardait avec une telle intensité.

**Tu veux que je j'arrête de te regarder, mais tu es trop belle je ne peux m'en empêcher. **

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je senti ses lèvres sur ma peau.

**Tu veux que j'arrête de penser à toi continuellement, mais tu m'as ensorceler. **

Sa bouche sans quitter ma peau remonte vers ma joue.

**Tu veux que j'arrête de rêver de toi, mais tu m'obsède jusque dans mes rêves. **

Sa bouche se balade sur la peau de mon visage me faisant frémir de désir. Il se mit à taquiner son lobe d'oreille avec sa langue. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouver dans une situation aussi excitante.

**Tu en as autant envie que moi, oses seulement me demander d'arrêter. **

Oserai-je lui demander. Je ne sais pas. Est-ce cela que je veux _tu de fous de qui là ! Le mec que tu désirs depuis que tu l'as vu est fou de toi et tu te pose encore des questions ! Putain arrête de réfléchir agis ! Bien sûr que tu en meures d'envie alors fonce !_ Je prends une grande inspiration et lui dit :

**Tu as raison**. Dis-je d'une voix que j'espère suave

Il tourne la tête pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je n'ai jamais été embrassé d'une telle manière. Au début, il suce mes lèvres comme elles sont des friandises et ensuite il met sa langue dans ma bouche, nous emportant dans un ballet des plus érotiques. Ce baiser me consume littéralement. Mais malheureusement, nous simple humain devons respirer et malgré ma folle envie de continuer, je romps se baiser délicieux.

Edward me regarde avec intensité ce qui me donne des frissons. Nous sommes tous les deux haletants. Son regard m'incendie et cette chaleur se loge directement dans mon bas-ventre. Je ne rêve que d'une seule chose, qu'il me libère de cette tension. S'il ne me touche pas bientôt, je sens que je vais devenir folle. Pour essayer de me calmer, je me mords la lèvre.

**Hum …. Tu me rends fou.** Me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes avec passion. Je colle mon corps au sien qui ne demande que ça. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et les siens encercle ma taille pour me rapprocher plus de lui. Hum je sens tout le désir qu'il a pour moi. Je ne contrôle plus rien, mon corps prends les commandes et je ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Ses mains me caressent avec adresse et me font gémir de plaisir. J'ai envie de plus, dans sursaut d'audace et de frustration je le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le fauteuil. Il est un peu étonné mais comprend vite mes intentions quand je m'installe à califourchon sur lui et lui retire son tee-shirt. Il me fait le sourire en coin que j'aime tant. Ces mains agrippent mes fesses et me plaque contre lui pendant qu'il parsème mon cou de baisers mouillés. Je mets ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il se met à sucer ma peau, je ne peux réprimer mes gémissements. _C'est vraiment trop bon ! _ Sans quitter ma peau, sa bouche se dirige vers mon décolleté et ses mains se baladent sous mon débardeur.

J'entends un bruit de clés mais je suis trop _occupé _pour m'en inquiéter.

**Et bien dite donc il y en qui ne s'ennui pas !** Dit une voix féminine qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

Je sursaute et me détache d'Edward. Rosalie qui d'autre. Elle ne semble pas du tout gênée de nous surprendre dans une telle position.

**Je suis désolé Edward mais j'ai absolument besoin de Bella, je te promets que je te le revaudrai. **

_Mais non, je veux pas aller avec elle_. Celle-ci ne lui-même pas le temps de répondre, elle attrape mon bras et me traine dans sa chambre.

**Mais ….**

Rosalie me jet littéralement sur le lit.

**Bon, Bella, il faut qu'on parle. **

Je commence à m'inquiéter, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut.

**Voila, je voudrais que tu me dises comment plaire à Emmet.**

**Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Ce n'est pas toi qui léchais les amidales de mon frère il y a même pas une heure ! **

**Oui mais quand on est arrivé chez lui il a changé d'attitude. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **

**Et bien, je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde mais quand je lui ai proposé qu'on aille chez lui. Il est devenu tendu. **

**Mais vous êtes déjà allé chez lui. **

**Oui mais il a mis le holà à mes ardeurs. Il voulait que l'on discute. **

**Je commence à comprendre…**

**Comprendre quoi ? **

**Tu sais Emmet n'est pas le genre de mec à se fixer avec une fille. Il aime comme il le dit **_**s'amuser. **_**Il ne s'attache jamais à ses petites copines. Sa plus longue relation a duré 3 semaines. Tu voix le genre. **

**Oui, mais ça ne me gène pas. Et puis s'il est vraiment comme ça. **

**Mais le souci, c'est que tu lui plais vraiment. Tu n'es pas juste une jolie poupée. Donc il va chercher à prendre son temps. **

**C'est vrai, tu pense vraiment que je lui plais.** Dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

**Oui j'en suis sûr, ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Vous avez parlé de quoi en fait ? **

**On a parlé de ma passion pour la batterie, son boulot et surtout sur les voitures. **

**Tu t'y connais en voitures ?** Dis-je étonné.

**Bin oui, c'est mon père qui m'a initié aux joies de la mécanique.** Dit-elle joyeuse.

**Pas étonnant que tu lui es tapé dans l'œil, tu peux être sûr d'une chose. Emmet est fou de toi. Alors rassuré! **

**Oui, merci Bella. Au fait c'était chaud entre toi et notre petit Eddie. **

**Ah oui !** dis-je innocemment.

**Ne tente même pas de nier vu la position dans laquelle je vous ai surprise, vous n'étiez certainement pas entrain de faire un scrabble. **

**Ok, c'est bon, ca aurait pu être chaud si tu nous avais interrompus. **

**Je suis désolé mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. **

_Mais bien sûr ! _

**Alors vous êtes enfin ensemble ? **

**Et bien on n'en a pas vraiment parler si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** Dis-je ne rougissant.

**Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais je pense qu'il est sérieusement mordu ma chérie. **

**Tu crois ? **

**Non j'en suis sur ! Il n'empêche que tu n'as toujours pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec notre petit Eddie.**

**On s'est rapproché et la discussion est close. **

**Ok, ok si tu ne me dis pas je suis sûr qu'Eddie, lui, le dira. Je le connais depuis très longtemps, je sais très bien comment le faire parler. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas l'amie d'Alice pour rien.**

**Fais comme tu veux ! Sur ceux, bonne nuit Rosalie.**

**Bonne nuit Bella ! **

Je retourne dans le salon et je tombe sur un tableau des plus attendrissants. Edward est allongé sur le canapé avec un petit sourire. Je regarde ma montre et il est près de 3h du mat , il est bien tard. On ne voit pas le temps passer quand on discute avec Rosalie. Il est si beau ainsi endormi. Je le couvre avec un plaid et lui fait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je vais me couche et m'endors assez vite en repensant à ma journée si forte en émotion.

Je me réveil très tôt le lendemain et n'arrivant pas à dormir je me lève. N'ayant rien de très intéressant à faire je prends en vitesse mon petit déjeuner et décide d'aller dans une des salles de danse de l'école. En faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Edward.

J'arrive bien entendu en avance et après être passé au vestiaire je m'appui contre la porte en attendant avec mon baladeur. Mais je bascule en arrière apparemment la salle de danse n'est pas fermer. J'entre et décide de danser un peu en attendant que les cours commencent. Je mets « j'attends » de Emma Daumas une chanteuse française. La soirée _french touch_ à eu du bon, j'ai découvert plein d'artiste très doués dont Emma Daumas. Cette chanson est tellement belle, je me laisse porte par les notes et la voix de ma chanteuse. Comme d'habitude, j'oubli le reste du monde. Tout à coup une voix douce m'interrompt me faisant sursauter. C'est la voix d'Esmé qui me sort de ma transe. J'enlève mes écouteurs. Elle me dit en souriant :

**Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. C'était très bien Bella ! **

**Merci.** Dis-je en rougissant.

**Mais, comment es-tu rentré en fait ? **

**Je suis arrivé assez tôt et quand je suis arrivé j'ai remarqué que s'était ouvert. Comme il n'y avait personne j'ai en profité pour danser un peu. **

**Ce n'est pas grave, soit j'ai oublié de fermé soit Edward est passé pour danser. Il adore venir ici quand il n'y a personne. **

**Ceux-ci expliquent cela. **

**Alors Bella comment ça se passe se début d'année, ça doit te changer de l'Espagne. **

**C'est vrai que la vie est différente ici mais je m'y sens plutôt bien. Mais j'ai de la famille ici donc je ne suis pas seule. **

Esmé fait parti de ces personnes qui te mettent tout de suite à l'aise. On se confie très facilement à elle. Les autres élèves arrivent mettant ainsi fait à notre conversation. Hugo est dans le lot, il affiche un grand sourire en me regardant. En arrivant à ma hauteur, il me dit :

**Devine qui j'ai croisé en venant ici ?**

**Je ne sais pas moi ****Tom Welling en sous vêtement, vu ton sourire niais. **

**Ah ah, très drôle ! Mais non, rien d'aussi excitant quoique ce qu'elle m'a dit pourrait l'être.**

**Donc c'est une fille. Alice ou Rosalie ?**

**Alice, et ta soirée avec Edward ou devrais-je dire tes soirées s'était comment ? **

Et merde, il va plus me lâché avec ça, c'est sûr. Hugo est une Alice au masculin. Si je lui mens qu'il vient à l'apprendre par Alice ou par Edward, il va être insupportable.

**Ah, en fait, je ne lui ai pas vraiment vu, je suis rentré assez tard. J'étais chez ma grand-mère. **

**Il a dormi dans la chambre d'Alice qui est à 2 pas de la tienne. Et n'oublions pas que vous êtes allé en boite, tu vas me dire qu'il s'est rien passé**.

En me disant cela, il me fait penser au baiser que j'ai échangé avec Edward. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Maudit soit ma timidité !

**Mais non, si je te dis.**

**Oui, mais tes rougeurs me disent que tu mens. **

_Coincé._

**Ok, on s'est juste embrassé. **Dis-je penaude.

**J'en étais sûr, il faut voir comment il te regarde. Il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il tente quelques choses. Il reprend un air sérieux. Je peux te demander quelques choses ?**

**Ok.**

**Alors, il embrasse bien.** Dit-il tout sourire.

**Pff, ca ne te regarde pas. Le cour commence de toute façon. **

Le cour se passe tranquillement. Je vais ensuite à mon cour d'histoire de la musique. Le court est très intéressant, c'est sur la salsa. C'est Izzy Sanabría journaliste et promoteur du **Fania Label,** qui a introduit ce terme en **1974 (Il veut dire mélange)** pour regrouper sous un même nom et promouvoir la musique latino-américaine : le Son, le Guanguanco, le Bolero, le Mambo, le Cha Cha Cha, la Rumba, etc. C'est vraiment passionnant.

Après le cour, je rejoins Alice et les autres dans la cafétéria. Edward est avec elle. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui. Sommes-nous ensemble ou n'étais-ce seulement qu'un moment d'égarement ? C'est pas grave, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. On verra bien se qui se passera. Je prends quelques petites choses à manger et je vais m'assoir avec eux. Alice me dit :

**Salut Bella, tu va bien ? **

**Très bien et toi. **

**Oui, que dirais-tu de venir faire du shopping avec moi ? **

**Mais on y a déjà été il y a même pas deux jours.**

**On n'a jamais trop de vêtement, ta mère te l'a jamais dit. **

**Non. **

**Mais c'est une règle fondamentale. Heureusement que je suis là pour ta faire partager ma sagesse féminine. **

**Que ferai-je sans toi !** di-je sarcastique.

**Je sais, je sais. **

Nous continuons à discuter tranquillement quand on entend Lauren parler. Une table nous sépare et on trouve comme-même le moyen de l'entendre.

_Vive la discrétion !_

**Tu n'imagineras jamais qui va venir pendant notre cour de danse latine….**


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde !

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

_Nous continuons à discuter tranquillement quand on entend Lauren parler. Une table nous sépare et on trouve comme-même le moyen de l'entendre. _

_Vive la discrétion !_

_Tu n'imagineras jamais qui va venir pendant notre cours de danse latine…._

Chap. 11 : L'inconnu de la boite pas si inconnu que ça !

Arrêtes de nous faire languir dis-nous s'il te plait. Dirent ses copines.

Et il s'agit du seul, de l'unique Garett Jones ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Non, c'est pas vrai !

Et si, je l'ai entendu dire par Marc qui en parlait avec un autre professeur. Il va jouer dans la nouvelle comédie musicale du père de Mike Newton avec cette garce de Kate Hatcher.

Franchement, je me demande ce que tout le monde lui trouve c'est vraiment une danseuse médiocre et je ne parlerai même pas. Elle était vraiment ridicule dans le remake de Grease. S'exclama une de ses amies

Et bien, elle viendra aussi avec Garett ….

Et bla bla bla, ce qu'elles peuvent être ennuyeuse. Je connais aussi Garett Jones et Kate Hatcher mais moins bien qu'elle apparemment, ils sont connus aux Etats Unis mais pas vraiment en Espagne. J'ai vu une de leur comédie musicale dans laquelle ils jouaient c'est tout. J'aurai l'occasion de voir ce qu'il en retourne au prochain cours de danse latine.

Si Lauren dit vrai, le cours de danse latine risque d'être intéressant. Dit Alice

Tu les connais ?

Je sais seulement ce qui se dit dans la presse people. Kate et Garett semblent très proches. On ne sait pas s'ils sont vraiment ensemble, ils n'ont jamais démentit ou confirmé les rumeurs qui courent à leur sujet. Ce sont des acteurs, mais ils ont commencé en tant que danseurs dans cette école c'est pour cela qu'ils font des apparitions pendant les cours. Médite-elle. Mais tu m'as pas dit, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec notre petit Eddy hier.

Tu perds jamais le nord toi.

Et non ! C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités ! Réplique-elle fièrement.

De toute façon de si je ne lui dis pas Hugo ou Rosalie le fera.

Ok, on s'est embrassé. Dis-je vaincu.

Et c'est tout! Tu étais toute seule avec lui dans l'appartement et vous vous êtes juste embrassés. Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile.

Ok, ok, on s'est caressé… De façon assez poussé… Dis-je rouge de gène. Mais bon, Rosalie nous a interrompus.

Non mais, c'est pas vrai. Si je ne devais pas l'appeler tout de suite pour avoir plus de détail je crois que je l'étranglerais. Dit-elle en sautillant.

Elle n'avait même pas fini son plateau mais elle est comme même parti pour appeler Rosalie.

_Elle est vraiment folle cette Alice_

Après avoir fini de manger, je me rends dans le vestiaire. Après m'être changé, je me dirige la porte du cour. Mais quelqu'un me retient par le bras et je me retrouve bloqué entre le mur et un torse ferme que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Edward, _qui d'autre_, s'empare de mes lèvres avec fougue et me serre contre lui. Je ne peux pas faire autre chose que répondre à son baiser. C'est plus fort que moi, quand ses douces lèvres se posent sur le miennes je perds tout contrôle de mon corps. Il relâche mes lèvres pour que nous puissions respirer et sa bouche se glisse dans mon cou en le suçant.

Je crois que nous n'avons quelque chose à finir.

Sa voix me ramène sur terre, je respire profondément pour me donner la force de le repousser. Je suis déjà arrivé en cours de danse latine en retard. Je ne veux pas l'être au cours de danse latine. En plus, il ne serait pas difficile à tout le monde de deviner pourquoi. Je vois déjà le tableau moi qui arrive en m'excusant et Edward 2 minutes après moi. Non non non, il faut que j'arrête ça.

Edward, hum… On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant.

Laisses toi aller Bella.

On va être en retard. Je te promets qu'on se trouvera après.

Tu as intérêt ! Me dit-il faussement menaçant. Son visage était à quelque centimètre du mien.

C'est une menace. Dis-je en souriant.

Une promesse. Me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement une dernière fois et en s'éloignant.

Ce mec à vraiment l'art et la manière de me rendre toute chose. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, histoire de remettre de cette étreinte.

Je rejoins Hugo pour le cours de danse latine après. Il me fonce dessus dès qu'il me voit.

Je ne pensais pas que se soit possible mais Isabella Swan, tu n'es qu'une salle menteuse ! Me dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

Je n'ai pas menti. Dis-je gêné.

Ne joue pas les innocentes, tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Heureusement que Alice est là pour rétablir la vérité.

Dis plutôt pour faire la commère.

Mais non, alors comme ça tu t'es fais tripoter par Edward Cullen. Espèce de petite coquine Bella.

Vas-y je crois, on t'a pas entendu à l'autre bout du couloir. Tout le monde n'est pas obliger de savoir se qu'il s'est passé.

Ok, ok, alors vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

Et bien… Euh… On a pas vraiment eut le temps d'en parler. Dis-je vraiment gêné.

Ah oui ! J'oubliai, tu étais trop occupé à tripoter Cullen. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ah ah, très drôle. Bon t'a fini le cours va commencer.

Et heureusement pour moi, Marc entre dans la salle et on commence l'échauffement.

Bon on va commencer l'échauffement et bien venue à toi Mike. Je pense que d'après ce qu'on m'a dit de toi, tu ne devrais pas être gêné par ton arriver en cour d'année.

Il n'y aura pas de problème. Dit Mike avec un sourire arrogant.

Edward est entré en même temps que Marc. Et vient se mettre un rand derrière moi. Son regard me transperce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Hugo me regard avec un sourire moqueur, ses yeux font la navette entre Edward et moi. _Putain ! Il pourrait être plus discret, j'ai l'impression d'être une proie sur laquelle il va se jeter._ L'échauffement se termine.

Bon, je vais vous montrer un enchainement que je veux que vous intégriez dans une chorégraphie. Je formerais les couples et je vous laisserais 15 minutes pour vous préparer et vous me la présenterez. Pour vous monterez cette enchainement, j'ai fait venir des amis.

Une jeune femme brune, très mignonne, et un jeune homme châtain qui me semblait familier familier entre dans la salle entrent dans la salle et rejoignent Marc.

Je ne pense pas que qu'il soit nécessaire de vous présenter Kate Hatcher et Garett Jones. Ils vont commencer, observez bien.

Je croise le regard d'Edward, il s'approche de moi et me dit :

Ce n'est le mec avec la casquette que l'on a vu dans la boite hier soir.

Je me disais bien que je l'avais vu quelque part.

C'est pour ça qu'il était poursuivit par cette horde de fille.

_Un mystère résolut !_ Je reportais mon attention sur nos 2 célébrités. Ils étaient vraiment parfaits ensemble. Elle dansait avec une telle grâce. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les amis de Lauren se permettent de dire qu'elle est une médiocre danseuse. J'aimerais pouvoir danser aussi bien. Il se dégage de leur danse une telle sensualité s'en est troublant. Leur enchainement est assez complexe avec un porté. La musique pris fin.

Bon, à votre tour et faite moi honneur. Je sais que 30 minutes c'est cour mais faite du mieux que vous pouvez. Je serais à votre disposition ainsi que Kate et Garett. Hugo avec Angela, Lauren et Mike, Isabella et Edward …

Je me rapproche d'Edward en rougissant, celui-ci me sourit et prend la parole :

Je pense qu'avant tout se serait bien que nous maitrisions l'enchainement et ensuite on improvisera autour.

Ca me semble bien.

Parfait, commençons.

L'enchainement ne devait pas être aussi difficile que ça puisque nous y arrivons à le faire assez rapidement. L'impro autour a été simple, avec Edward le pas viennent naturellement. Nous avons cette sorte de connexion quand nous dansons tout les deux. Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de nous parler pour nous synchroniser, c'est comme si nous devinions le pas que nous allons faire. A la fin des 30 minutes, je regarde les autres danseurs. La plupart on presque finit leur chorégraphie. Les seules que ne danse pas sont Lauren et Mike. Ils sont trop occupés à parler avec Garett et Kate.

Alors ma petite Kate comment vas-tu ? Dit-il avec un sourire soit disant charmeur.

Je vais bien. Dit-elle ennuyer. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Mais non voyons, tu sais que je n'ai jamais besoin d'aide. Tu m'as déjà vu dansé.

_Vive la modestie!_

Oui, c'est vrai. Dit-elle en levant discrètement les yeux en l'air. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

Je voulais juste savoir comme se passait les répétitions pour la comédie musicale et je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille déjeuner tout les deux.

Je suis désolé Mike, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose.

Ah c'est pas grave, une prochaine fois.

Ouais, ouais. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

La pauvre, être obliger de supporter les tentatives de drague navrantes de Mike est déjà difficile. Mais en plus elle réussit à garder son calme devant cet être vraiment agaçant.

Kate n'est pas la seule à devoir supporter ce genre de comportement. Garett n'est pas en reste non plus, Lauren est en mode chienne en chaleur.

Alors je suis dans la bonne position d'après toi Garett. Minaude Lauren.

Elle se pressait contre lui avec la jambe droite contre sa hanche. Elle se frottait littéralement contre lui. _Un peu de pudeur_. J'y crois pas, on est cours de danse pas dans club de striptease. Elle se pour une gogo danseuse ou quoi ! Garett quand à lui essayait maladroitement de la repousser.

Euh oui, je pense que ça va aller. Dit-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais poser ta main là.

Elle prit sa main et la pose sur sa cuisse. Garett, la retire précipitamment et se dégage de la prise de Lauren.

Je vais voir si d'autre élève on besoin de mon aide.

Mais, on n'avait pas finit ! S'écrie Lauren.

Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide tu t'en sors très bien.

Mais, je …

De toute façon, les 30 minutes sont terminées tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Mike.

Garett s'éloigne laissant Lauren dépité. Cette fille est pire qu'un pitbull. Edward me sortit de mes pensés.

Je suis bien content qu'elle est décidée de jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-il satisfait.

Ne dis pas ça. Je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi d'être la proie de Lauren. Il n'a pas cherché ce qu'il lui arrive.

C'est vrai mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre qu'elle arrêt de me harceler.

Si seulement, elle pouvait se mettre avec Mike aucun autre homme ne serai obliger de supporter les assauts de cette fille.

Marc nous interrompt.

Aller, en piste jeune gens. Hugo et Angela, vous commencez.

Angela et Hugo dansent bien ensemble. L'enchainement n'est pas totalement maitriser mais il est très bien intégrer dans le reste de leur chorégraphie. Leur impro autour est vraiment original, je suis impressionner. La musique prend fin et Marc applaudit.

C'est vraiment pas mal. Bon commençons par le point faible. L'enchainement n'est pas parfaitement exécuter mais bon je pense que c'est principalement du au temps pour l'apprendre. Ce que je trouve intéressant c'est la chorégraphie que vous avez créé, c'est la première fois que j'en vois une comme celle-ci. Vous avez une bonne technique et l'enchainement a été très bien intégré dans votre chorégraphie. Je pense qu'avec plus ce temps, ça aurait put être parfait. Mike et Lauren à votre tour.

Ils avaient une bonne technique c'est sur mais il manquait quelque chose de fondamentale chez un couple de danseur. Ils ne collaboraient pas, chacun essayaient de tirer la couverture à eux seul. Mais l'ennui c'est que les danses latines se dansent à deux.

Alors, à proprement parler votre chorégraphie était bien peut-être un peu trop classique par rapport à la précédente, l'enchainement est intégré. Mais vous devez apprend à danser ensemble et non et vous mettre en avant par rapport à l'autre. Comme on dit, il faut être 2 pour danser le tango.

Lauren et Mike retourne avec les autres élèves énervés. Les autres couples défilent je commence à être de plus en plus nerveuse et mes mains trembles. Nous allons passés en dernier. Edward a du le voir parce qu'il m'attrape les mains et me regarde bien dans les yeux.

Calme toi Bella, ce n'est pas différent de d'habitude. Il n'y a personne à par toi, la musique et moi.

Ok. Balbutiai-je.

Bella, Edward à votre tour. Dit Marc

J'aime vraiment danser avec Edward. Nous somme tellement à l'aise quand nous dansons. C'est comme si nous étions dans notre bulle, les yeux dans les yeux. Nous somme en parfait accord. Le passage des mains d'Edward laissait comme des brulures sur ma peau. J'avais à peine réussi à éteindre le brasier qu'il avait allumé au niveau de mon bas-ventre après notre séance dans les vestiaires. Il recommençait entre son toucher, les frôlements de nos poitrines j'étais encore plus excitée que dans les vestiaires. Il me laisse me détacher de lui pour faire une pirouette et je me retrouve dos à lui à la fin. Il me fait me cambrer tout en passant sa main sur mon buste pour attraper ma main. Pendant que j'ondule les hanches de droite à gauche en descendant. Une fois en bas je me retourne et remonte pour retrouver debout en face de lui pour finir notre chorégraphie. Je reste happé par le regard d'Edward. Comme d'habitude c'est le Marc qui nous « réveille ».

Si quelqu'un pouvait me donner une extincteur pour c'est 2 là se serait très sympa de sa part. Dit-il en riant. C'est très chaud entre vous.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir furieusement.

Et bien, on finit en beauté, tu ne trouve pas Kate.

Pas de doute la dessus Marc. C'est mon couple préféré. C'était à la fois original et l'enchaine est parfaitement intégré. N'est-ce pas Garett ?

C'est sur mais ce qui m'a vraiment plus c'est la complicité voir symbiose que vous avez tout les 2. C'est un atout pour un couple de danseur.

Je suis totalement d'accord. Bon, pour le prochain cour vous devez créer une chorégraphie de 5 minutes sur la base de l'enchainement.

Mike et Lauren commence à avancer vers Marc et en voulant parler.

Je précise tout de suite que les couples doivent être rester les mêmes. Dit Marc en leur coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Ils tirent une de ses tronches, c'est trop marrant. Avec un peut de chance, ils se rapprocheront.

_L'espoir fait vivre!_ Leurs égo respectifs on du mal à tenir dans la même pièce.


End file.
